After Math: Trial for truth
by Raven54
Summary: Vash, Meryl and Millie just left July town..They've been traveling non-stop but, it seems they're not alone..Vash's Brother Knives is still alive and he doesn’t seem to give up on destroying Vash's life and humans alone..Many things happen VM, Millie
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

~Chapter 1~  
  
Walking across the desert the three sulked in the sun dragging their feet in the endless sea of sand. The sun baked into their skin and the wind blew into a strong sand storm. They walked shielding their eyes from the force of wind and blowing sand. Walking further into the depths of the storm they waited for a chance to take shelter in anything they could find. Their lips were chapped and mouths dry when they finally stumbled upon a cave, which was steady and deep enough for them to take refuge. Falling face forward onto the cave floor Vash let out a long sigh. "We made it!" he said exhaling as he talked. Falling to her knees beside him was Meryl.   
  
"We're still alive!" she gasped still catching her breath, "I don't know sempai.. We're running out of water and we only have two jugs left.. Not to mention Our food.. We barely-" Meryl covered Millie's mouth… "Would you please enjoy this moment without a word of complaining! Just be glad we made it through that storm" she said letting go of her sitting on a large stone to the side of the cave next to Vash.   
  
Millie smiled, "Yes sir!" she said saluting dropping her weapon barely hitting Vash. "YIIEE!!" Vash yelled just before the launcher fell on him. "Watch it!" he said standing up now with his hands flying above his head. "Oh sorry, Mr.Vash" Millie said sitting against the cave wall beside Meryl. Vash puffed his cheeks and looked into the deep cave. "I'm going exploring!!" he said stomping away cheerfully with a sheepish grin on his face. "Be careful!" Meryl called from behind as he walked further into the cave. She watched him disappear into the darkness. Meryl looked down at her hands on her lap. She felt wrong following Vash again.. Especially since she knew Knives could come after Vash any time he wanted to and Meryl along with Millie could get in his way. Or even worse. Used against Vash held captive and even killed! Her hands clenched gripping onto her white work skirt. 'Was it really a bad idea following Vash?.. I didn't want to be a burden on him.. And neither for Millie' she thought.  
  
Her eyes traveled to Millie's. Millie was looking directly at her with a worried smile. "What's wrong Meryl?" Millie asked leaning forward a bit. Meryl smiled putting up her hands, "Huh? What are you talking about Millie? I'm fine!" she said. Millie smiled cheerfully and looked in the direction Vash left at. Meryl's smile faded. She had to lie to Millie.. She wasn't about to say that she wanted to go back.. Or regret following Vash.. Because deep down inside her, she wanted to stay with Vash.. Just to stand and walk by his side was more then enough. And yes. It was love that she held for him. But her doubt of him loving her was high, so then she'd push away her feelings acting bossy and ignorant.   
  
'Besides' she thought, 'He loves Ren… He would never love me back if I told him I loved him…he…he still loves her'. She lost track of her thoughts as she saw Vash walking back to them. His Golden hair glistened in the light as he approached. His boots made a thumping sounds as he walked and his desert cloak flapped behind him as he walked. Meryl wondered what happened to his Crimson coat he'd always wear.. But after the fight with Knives he came back without it. Usually he went around with his buckled shirt and pants. To Meryl it was a big change. Not that it was a bad one. She liked it. But.. Now for that desert cloak…   
  
"We're going to stay here for tonight" Vash declared. Millie sighed in relief. Their feet were aching and their stomachs were growling. Vash went out the cave returning with sticks and a few rocks making a fire in the middle of the cave. After eating a portion of their food rations Mille fell asleep against the wall. Meryl took off her coat and placed it on Millie. She smiled warmly in a Motherly manner and tucked her coat underneath Millie's sides. She turned to Vash. He was smiling at her. "Nani?" she asked. He shook his head and put his knee's half way up to his chest. "No, Nothing" he said closing his eyes. Meryl stared at Vash. He seemed to be hiding something. She knew he was always hiding something inside and she would always urge him to tell her what was wrong so she'd do anything in her grasp to help him. She thought she saw tears rising in his eyes. Meryl's heart aching to comfort him. "Vash?" She said in a bit of a shock herself as her voice broke the silence. "Vash.. " she started, "What's bothering you?".  
  
"Nothing" he said.   
  
"Please Vash.. I-.. I mean.. Me and both Millie want to understand you more.. We really want to know what's troubling you.. So we can help you…" she said with her eyes traveling to the fire.  
  
  
  
Vash was silent for a while. Then He looked up at her from across the fire. His eyes seemed glossy and a smile curved his lips. Meryl was shocked. She shook a bit when his Sea colored eyes met hers. "I'm just.. A bit worried" he answered finally. "About-.. About Knives?" Meryl stuttered. Vash nodded. "You look so stupid when your worried!" Meryl busted out as she stood up to her feet eyes closed. "Your not a man to start worrying Vash! If Millie sees you like this She'd get upset! Your not the kind of man to have a frown on your face" she said trying to change the subject. She was hoping she had encouraged him. "Your right.." Vash said smiling. For a moment Vash saw a image of Ren through Meryl.. She looked just like her! She even acted like her from time to time.. 'Ren…' he thought.   
  
Meryl opened one eye eyeing him. She blushed "Huh?" she said turning to him with wondering eyes. He stared at her lost in his thoughts of Ren. Then he closed his eyes tight 'No.. Ren is gone now… I ran to her with my problems always questioning her and telling her to come back to me.. But she's gone… I have to let her go..' he thought. He opened his eyes again. Meryl had sad eyes and her hands gripped onto her red bow tie at her chest. He wanted to take her in his arms and embrace her like he wanted to a while back. He cared for Meryl more then a friend. But he keeps thinking of ways around the relationship they could have. He really didn't want to lose her. Not by time only but by just him being hunted she could get seriously hurt and it was the same for Millie. Meryl turned away from him and sat next to Millie. Vash's eyes lowered. How much more pain will he cause this woman seeing him drown in the depths of his sorrow and anguish? Vash knew how she felt for him and it wasn't something to be taken lightly.   
  
When time passed he knew that she wasn't always going to be there.. He'd have to live without her. Without her touch, smell or endless lecturing. He'd miss it all. He leaned back and looked outside the cave. The sand storm was still blowing harsh blustery winds and the night slowly became colder. He closed his eyes.   
  
He loved Meryl. Not because she looked like Ren or because she was beautiful even in her petite form. He loved her because he developed feelings for her after all that time she was with him.   
  
Trying to help him. Trying to find a way through his heart to heal with internal wounds. Helping him find other solutions. And the way she masked her true face trying to make people happy for their sake and not hers. At times he wanted to hold her in his arms but he was afraid of not having to see her when time would take its toll. He looked at Meryl. She was cuddled next to Millie with one of her arms under her head. He knee's were brought up close to her chest and she had her blanket cover her bottom down. He stared at her until his eyes closed. The thought of Meryl stayed in his head. What would his life be like…without her?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Comments? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Send them to RavenWings1716@aol.com  
  
I'll be looking forward to reply's! ^_^ MATA! 


	2. Chapter 2 Bar Room Brawl

HI! .. ^_^   
  
Well, I already put out two chapters and I didn't get any reviews…OH WELL!.. Though I'd like to hear your comments even if its bad or something.. That's what makes people progress right? RIGHT?!.. I NEED REVIEWS! GIMME REVIEWS!.. lmao ..Ok I over did it there…Just kidding!.. ::mumbles:: ..Well just in case no one figured it out yet but the reason there's Romance is because there's going to be a big thing with Meryl and Vash. Rated R so be warned! Arigatou for your time! MATA!  
  
' …' = thinking  
  
"…" = talking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Past ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = …Should I even say it? Its right there in the middle! -.'_'.-  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
In the morning Vash woke up. Meryl had her hands on his shoulders and she was shaking him. "Wake up.." she said lightly. Vash smiled at her. Her Blue gray eyes were so full of life. "WAKE UP WAKE UP!" she said shaking his shoulders faster. "I'm awake! I'm awake!!!" he yelled swaying. Meryl stood up crossing her arms, "I've been trying to wake you up for 10 minutes already!" she said. Vash stood up slowly dusting his pants off. He was still wearing his under clothes that's worn under his crimson coat, But Vash had no need for it anymore….No need for …'Rem'.   
  
Now he carried a brown desert cloak which he usually wore most of the time traveling. He looked around. "Where's Millie?" he asked yawning. Meryl sighed closing her eyes, "She already packed up and she's waiting for us outside.." She said turning, "Better hurry!" she called behind her. "Wa- Wa- Wait for me!" Vash said slipping his cloak over his head.   
  
He ran to Meryl waking beside her out the cave. Millie was smiling at them. The desert behind her shimmered in the smothering sun. The winds were mild and luckily no sign of a sand storm showed. Vash was still smiling. He loved this planet even if it was torture to live in it. "Get that smirk off your face and start walking!" Meryl said pushing him from behind, "He- Hey!" he said. Millie walked beside Meryl. "How far to the next city Meryl?" She asked. Meryl sighed. "For the last time Millie, We have about five to six more miles" she said with a annoyance tone. "Well you can always turn back…" Vash started turning to them grinning.   
  
"I don't think so!" Meryl said. "Yeah, You cant get rid of us that fast Mr.Vash!" Millie said pointing her index finger at him. Vash nearly fell over (anime style! ^_^). "You don't want Meryl to worry again, now do you?" Millie continued. "Millie!" Meryl said covering her mouth as they walked. "Mrrv Mrrrv!" Millie said still talking. "Ha hahahaa!" Meryl started, "She doesn't know what she's talking about!!". Vash turned to her smiling. Meryl blushed. "Are you getting a fever?!" Millie said breaking free from Meryl's hand. She had her hand on Meryl's forehead. "I'm not getting a fever!" Meryl shouted with her hands clenched at her sides. Vash slowed down and stepped up by her side. "Actually I thought you were getting sick since yesterday" Vash mentioned. He but his hand on her head. "Too much sun is bad for you, you know!" He said closing his eyes while he walked. Meryl was blushing again. "Um..ah-" she started. "Wow! Your burning hot!" Vash said stopping.  
  
"Here" he said slipping his cloak over his head. "Oh no! Please! I'm ok! I think I'm just bit famished from yesterdays walk.. I'm fine! Really!!" Meryl said putting her hands up in front of her chest.. Vash already slipped his cloak over her head. "Ah-!" Meryl gasped. "Vash is right Meryl.. You shouldn't act like your not sick around us.. You could get hurt!" Millie said. "I'm not sick!" Meryl yelled turning to Millie. "And I don't have a fever!" she said turning to Vash.   
  
Her face hit into Vash's chest. "Ow!" she said holding her head. Vash laughed, "You shouldn't act so tough too!". Meryl glared at him. "No water for you!" she said. "NNNOOOoooo!!" Vash yelled. Meryl evilly chuckled. "Aw Meryl he was just kidding!" Millie said. Vash walked with his head down. "Ok! Ok! I was just joking with you!" Meryl said crossing her arms. "Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Vash said hugging her picking her up off her feet. "AH! Put me down! Put me down Vash! I said Put.. Me.. DOWN!". Meryl's voice echoed through the desert as the wind slowly began to pick up.  
  
Reaching the outskirts of the town ahead of them, their eyes grew with joy just seeing it was still alive and running and haven't turned into ghost town. "Alright! We made it Meryl! We made it!!" Millie said taking both Vash and Meryl's hand waving it in the air. "Agh! Control yourself Millie! We haven't even went inside yet!" Meryl said walking ahead of them. Vash smiled at Millie and walked after Meryl. Millie followed along giggling as usual. The town had faded blue broken down brittle concrete gate bordering it. Walking through the gates the town had concrete houses and stores. The houses were small, boxed and pushed together. The bars or stores had old western push open doors and large windows. There we're few people out in the open. Elderly people sat in rocking chairs, Woman with their children playing in the streets and Men repairing old buildings. No one seemed to notice them. They all went on with what they were doing no even noticing them.   
  
"Look Meryl!" Millie said pointing to a bar, "Lets go and ask if they serve Pudding!" she said running to inside the bar. "Ah- Wait a second Millie We should first-…" she stopped when Millie ran through the door's. She sighed holding her head. "Oh ,come on Meryl lighten up! She just walked 30 Iles! Give her a break!" Vash said walking around her into the bar. Meryl stared after him. She looked around at the buildings. They were fairly old and seemed to be crumbling.   
  
The people in the streets wore old fashion clothing and never seemed to have spoken since they came. A small ball hit her foot. She looked at the ball picking it up. A little boy around the age of seven came running to her reaching for the ball. "Oh this is yours?" she said bending down on one knee. She held it out to the boy smiling again in that motherly look. The boy slowed to a stop and stared at her. Meryl grinned still offering the ball to him. The boy was dressed in a blue jean jumper and a old fashion top hat on his head. He ran about with no shoes but instead with his bare feet. He snatched the ball from Meryl's hand. Meryl was surprised. She didn't expect the brat to be greedy… The boy turned form her and ran to his mother gripping at her apron, burring his face in her skirt. The woman smiled at the boy. Meryl stood up looking after the boy as he and his mother walked away. 'That was weird' she thought. She turned to the bar swiping her hands at her skirt for dust and walked inside.   
  
Inside the bar Meryl saw the tables were turned over and there was broken bottle's, glasses, plates and scattered silver wear all over the floor. The Bartender was behind the counter cleaning a shot glass with a towel. "What happened here?!" Meryl asked.  
  
"Get down!" Vash yelled out from behind a turned over table.  
  
The bartender turned to her suddenly. Meryl staggered back with wide eyes staring at him. The bartender had a shotgun barrel pocking out his mouth aiming at her. Meryl stood there in shock. The she closed her eyes hearing the ringing of the gun shots in her ears. She felt herself being pushed off her feet and flew back to the side of the bar. Hitting the floor, she opened her eyes slowly. Millie??!!….   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::dramatic music:: DUN DUN DDDUUNNNN!!! ..  
  
Well.. Hey.. Every story need a cliff hanger right? RIGHT?! .. Though I hate them I'm going to curse you people with my own! MUWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough:: …… ok! UNTILL NEXT TIME! MATA! 


	3. Chapter 3 Ace town

~Chapter 3~  
  
Millie was laid next to her on her stomach. Her eyes were closed and her hands were out in front above her head. "Millie!" Meryl said crawling to her. Millie opened her eyes. "Uh.. Ah.. What happened?" she asked. "Are you ok?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" Meryl said helping her sit up. "Oh yes! I'm fine! I saw you walk through the door and I thought your were going to.. To.. GET HURT!!" she put her arms around Meryl's neck. "Wa! I'm fine now!.." Meryl said. Vash sighed in relief over hearing their conversation. He was leaning against the table on his back. He had his gun in his hand pointed up ready to fire. He closed his eyes, 'What kind of bar is this?! Who'd set a trap like this?'.   
  
The machine controlled android turned towards Vash. "Vash Vash Vash.." it said is a scratchy sound. It sounded like someone's voice being transmitted through speakers. Vash's eye shot open. "Do you honestly think you could walk in any old town thinking no one was here to greet you?" it said ending with a crackling laugh. "What do you want?!" Vash yelled out. He voice seemed deep and serious. Another hunter out for his head? Or was it someone he knew… The machine android started to make sounds from within it. The shot glass fell out its hands along with the towel. Its hands began to shake wildly at its sides. Vash peered out from behind the table. He held his breath hopping it wasn't a bomb. Suddenly the arm ruptured in three parts spreading open from the elbow down like a fan. It was aiming at the table Vash sat behind. "Your head!!" It answered him finally.   
  
Vash got up quickly. Out from the middle of the fan's came two more gun barrels. Except this time it was machinegun barrels. It began to shoot wildly at the table. Vash, sprinting off his feet, jumped over a chair hitting the floor shooting at the bartender. The table he hid behind was blown to pieces shattering like glass. Vash's shots hit the machine's head making it tilt back still firing. It shot wildly around the building. Meryl and Millie covered their ears jumping from behind the corner of the bar counter out the door. Vash shot at it again making the head fly off its mechanical shoulders. Jumping out the window a bullet barely nicked his arm.   
  
He crashed onto the dirt ground out side the bar sliding forward lifting up gravel behind him. The bar behind him exploded making the windows shatter and the doors fly open letting out the burst of force. The cities people yelled and screamed running from the blast and the woman hovered over their children protecting them. Vash opened his eyes getting up slowly.   
  
He rubbed his head, "Ah…". He looked around. Mille and Meryl were beside him with worried faces. "The city!" he said in a harsh whisper looking around. Everything was fine except for the shattered pieces of the bar on the ground. He saw the people slowly getting up moaning a bit. His eyes lowered in relief. "Vash!" Meryl yelled. Vash looked down at her. Her big Misty blue eyes glittered in the sun light. She put her hand on his arm and the other on his chest. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah.." Vash said lowly. He was guilty again. Because of him the city was ruined from its peace. Not only the city that worried him.   
  
But the man after him. It wasn't over. The man was still out there. Was he close? Did he know he made it through the trap?.. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Vash! Your arm! It's bleeding!" Millie said stepping beside him looking at his wound. Vash smiled weakly. "Its nothing.." he said. Meryl stared up at him. "Vash-.." she was cut off. "My Boy!!" a woman yelled out. It was the mother she saw earlier… Meryl heard a soft moan near the rubble. Their eyes shot open and they all turned to the bar. Meryl saw a hand under the rubble. "Oh no!" she said running to it. Vash followed fast behind her and so as for Millie. It was the boy she saw, before she walked in the bar. Vash went behind the ply wood that was on top the boy and started to pull. Millie joined him. "Arrrah!" the words escaped Vash's lips as he pulled back. Meryl threw off the small pieces that covered the boy and pulled him out.   
  
The boy moaned and shivered. "My boy!" the mother said running to them. She turned over the boy in her arms. The boy began to cough, "eh … mom?" he said opening his eyes slowly.   
  
His mother hugged him tight, "Derrick!". Vash was still staring at the boy with wide eyes. Meryl turned to him slowly at his side.   
  
'Vash..' she thought. "It was all your fault!" she heard from in front of them. She looked at three men and the woman still holding her child. The had shot guns in their hands and they were aimed at them. "Before you three arrived everything was fine! Now look what you've done!" an elder one said. "Ah- Please wait.. We didn't mean to do any harm we just-" Meryl was cut off again. "Get out!" the others yelled. Millie stepped forward about to speak. Vash put his hand in front of her. "Its ok" he said, "Lets leave". Millie turned to him still with wide eyes. But she nodded and followed after him leaving the town with Meryl.   
  
They walked for about two or three hours before someone spoke. They didn't eat all morning and they didn't stop until they couldn't walk much longer. "Here.." Meryl said passing Vash a large piece of dried meat. Vash took it smiling weakly and began to eat. Meryl sat by his side. They were about six miles from the town sitting behind a large steep sand dun. Millie was wrapping Vash's wound with bandages. "Its not deep so it will heal faster" Millie said smiling as she pinned the bandage. "Thank you" Vash said to her.  
  
"Oh no problem Mr. Vash! My sister used to help me all the time when I would trip over my feet or fall into something" she said giggling. Vash's smile grew a bit. "Vash… " Meryl said. Vash turned to her. "It wasn't you fault that happened…" she said lightly. Vash turned from her looking down at the sand. He swallowed the meat in his mouth and closed his eyes. "If only I ….If I could have known.. Or at least not have go into that bar" he said he trembled briefly Meryl knew he was thinking about the boy. It wasn't something she knew he'd forget quickly. Millie and Meryl's eyes saddened. "Either way if you walked in a different store or bar I doubt that there wasn't a trap for us" Mille said. "Yeah, I bet that whole town was rigged" Meryl agreed. Vash didn't speak. He just began to chew at his meat. Millie sat down off her knees and stared at Meryl with a worried look. Meryl took Vash's hand and put it on her chest holding it tight.   
  
Vash turned to her with a surprised look. "Please Vash.. It wasn't your fault.. Stop blaming things on yourself" Meryl said pressing her chin on Vash's hand. Vash's eyes lightened and smiled with his sheepish look. "I'm sorry if I'm making you two girls worry.." he said. Mille threw her arms around Vash's waist. "Meryl's right! If you don't stop blaming things on yourself you'll turn into a old man!" she yelled. "Well that's hard to believe" Vash said laughing looking down at her.   
  
When they finished eating they started to walk again. Meryl took off Vash's cloak as they walked. "Here" she said handing it to him. Vash stared at her. "I don't need it any more.. I feel much better now!" Meryl said with a wide smile. Vash grinned. He took it slipping it over his head. He knew Meryl wanted to tell him something more but she didn't continue on. "Were are we going to go now?" Millie asked. "We're getting close to a town actually" Vash said, "I've been there many times and lots of people know me". "Great!" Millie said. Meryl sighed, "We can finally sleep in a descent bed this time".   
  
The sand rose and fell under their feet as they walked across the desert until it was flat all the way up to the town Vash mentioned. It was small, had few buildings, and there was people crowded in the streets.   
  
"Ho there!" a man yelled to them when they approached. He walked over to them leaning on his cane as he walked. They just entered the village and they we're standing next to a old fashioned two story hotel. "You people are Lucky! We struck a water vain today! And- " He stopped staring at Vash. "Boy? Is that you?" he asked. Vash laughed, "So! You do remember me old man!" Vash said laughing.   
  
The elderly like man was wearing a worn out white shit with a faded green jacket. His pants were ripped on the bottom and his leather shoes were old and worn. "You know you should call me Jake boy!" he retorted. "And you should call me Vash and not Boy" Vash said. The man laughed. "Well well well!!.. Are one of these your girlfriend?" he said looking at Millie and Meryl. "She is!" Mille said pointing at Meryl. "What?! I'm not-" Meryl started. Jake quickly took her hand shaking it in greeting. "Well its nice to see that this boy can finally have a woman for a change!" he said chuckling. Meryl was speechless. She saw Vash smiling at her. She started to blush. "She's one of my friends form a insurance company" Vash said stepping up to them. "Well I'm not surprised! It was bound to come sooner or later knowing you.." He said now shaking Millie's hand.   
  
"Welcome to Ace town! (Don't make fun of my name!)..Come on! You three can stay at my Hotel for as long as you want! And we're lucky to have guests like you here today" Jake said turning to the hotel. The three followed the old man up the small stairway onto the small wooden deck into the Double doors. Meryl gasped. She was amazed. The hotel was beautiful. The floor was made of wood. There was a small bar to the left and a check in counter to your right which a stairway followed up to the second floor next to it. There was tables and wooden chairs pushed in at the sides. Each table had a Red cloth on top the bale with a lit lantern. The windows had white silky long drapes tied in the middle with red ribbons. The cabinet behind the bar was decked with shot glasses and the counter was waxed clean.   
  
"Wow" Meryl said. "You have a winder Hotel Mr. Jake" Mille said. "Thank you young lady.. Oh that's right.. I didn't get your names.." He said turning to them. "My names Millie!" Millie said. Meryl sat her hands on her sides, "And I'm Meryl" she said. "Well, You two girls and 'Boy' are welcomed to stay here as long as you wish" he said chuckling. Vash winced when he called him boy again.   
  
Meryl bowed slightly, "Thank you for you kindness" she said with a warm smile. Meryl caught Vash's attention. He found himself smiling at her again. Meryl blinked at him.   
  
"Is something wrong Vash?" she asked.   
  
Vash laughed his usual goofy laugh, "No! Nothing at all!".   
  
He laughed putting his hands on his waist bending back a bit.   
  
The old man hit Vash on the head with his cane, "Stop it with that inferno laughing! You'll scare away the customers!".  
  
Vash was serious again looking around. "That's right.. I don't see anyone here.. Where is your customers?" Vash asked. The elderly men sighed. "Since the drought no one had the money to stay here.. But luckily today the people of this town struck a water vain under ground! So people should be crowding in very soon!" he answered with his voice lightening.  
  
"Alright enough with the jabbering.. How about I get you all something to eat and show you your rooms?" he said. "Alright!" Millie said, "I'm starving!". "Thank you again Mr. Jake" Meryl said. "Oh its no problem! I always make room for boy here!" he said tapping Vash on his shoulder with his cane. Vash jumped, "WA! Stop that! You scared me half to death!". "Oh, stop your complaining boy and help me get food" he said.   
  
Meryl and Millie watched them walk into a room behind the bar counter. Millie giggled. "What's so funny?" Meryl asked. Millie pushed her to the counter. They sat down on the stool's. "Just that you were blushing when Mr. Jake called you Vash's girlfriend!" Millie said leaning on her hand with her head. "Millie! You know Vash doesn't think of me like that!" Meryl in a harsh tone. "Does he?" Millie asked.   
  
Meryl's expression changed. It was true. She really didn't know how Vash felt for her. All this time she put him aside thinking he wouldn't ever love her they way… but she really didn't know that until she heard it from Vash himself. "Your right Millie" she said suddenly. "Huh?" Millie said. Meryl smiled looking into the door where Vash was. He was cooking with a apron flipping rice while the old man tasted some brewed soup Vash started to make. She leaned on her hand and stared at him smiling. 'This time I wont back down.. I'll tell you how I feel even if it kill's me!' she thought. Millie smiled placing her hand on her belly. "You cant wait either can you?" she whispered.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
..Big part coming with Vash and Meryl! Hope you enjoy it!! MUWAHAHHAHAHA.. Its rather touching though.. ^__^ Its not rated R yet but It will come soon enough.. I AM NOT PERVERTED.. Just very descriptive… so dun get any idea's when that time comes around!  
  
Comments? Send em to: RavenWings1716@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 4 Tears of Anguish

Lemme just say thank you for all your e-mails!.. -wipes a tear- .. SO NICE!.. Ok enough of my blabbering.. This chapter has a thing with Meryl/Vash… ENJOY!! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
After finishing their meal and cleaning the dishes, they went up the stairs to their rooms. They has the rooms all the way to the end of the hall. Vash had the room to the right while Meryl and Millie had the room to the left. It was already late and the three were worn out from all the walking. Meryl and Millie walked into their room. It was small with two beds a table and a large window. The beds had White pillows and Red covers with a red rug in front of them. Millie sat her launcher next to her bed. "Even the rooms look wonderful" Millie said sitting on the bed. "Yeah" Meryl said looking out the window.   
  
The view was the out stretched desert and the moon rising over the sand duns making the sand glitter and glisten in the light. "Are you ok?" Millie asked. "I just… Need to get out for a while.." Meryl said. "I'll come too!" Millie said starting to get up. "No that's ok.. If its alright with you I just want to go by myself.." Meryl said. "Oh sure! Just don't come to late you hear!" Millie said climbing into the covers. Meryl smiled.  
  
She took their lit lantern and walked out the door. Closing the door quietly she faced Vash's door. She smiled weakly and turned walking down the hall. Reaching the foot of the stairway she saw the old man sitting at a table by himself. Meryl walked down the stairway and pulled out a chair across from him. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked. "Oh no sure! Go ahead! Help yourself" Jake said smiling, "What's wrong? You couldn't sleep?" he asked. "I'm just not as tired as I thought." she answered. Jake chuckled.  
  
"What are you doing up Mister Jake?" she asked.   
  
"I take care of the front desk until Midnight" he said.   
  
"You work by yourself here?" Meryl asked.   
  
"I used to work here with my wife.. But she passed away a while ago" he answered.   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" she started.   
  
"No. Its ok.. Thanks to Vash she left happily" he said.   
  
Meryl looked surprised. "So.. The boy didn't tell you.." he started, "Long ago when Me and my wife Helen opened up this hotel we had trouble run into us… It was a famous outlaw named Charles Hacker.. He noticed this hotel and wanted it for himself.. He kicked us out by force and we had to watch him ruin our hotel which we strived and worked for, spoil as the days pasted. One day a young man came through the city. He had sea colored eyes, a crimson coat and at his side he had one holstered gun" he said. "Vash.." Meryl whispered.   
  
"We warned him about the Chase but he insisted in staying in our Hotel. My wife went with him inside the hotel since I was badly injured from when we we're forced out.." he continued. Meryl suddenly remembered his cane. "There was gun fire with glass breaking, windows shattering from the outside… The Boy came out with the scum outlaw throwing him to the ground. My wife followed behind him. When he and my wife went for the sheriff Charles had a hidden gun. He shot my wife three times…" he said pausing for a moment as if he was recalling the memory in his head.   
  
Meryl had tears growing in her eyes. She held her bowtie with one hand staring at the man across from her. He smiled at Meryl.   
  
The fine lines of age showed in the lap light on his face, "There was no way we could have saved her.. It was too late when the sheriff came.. The man was captured.. But my wife didn't make it.. Before she passed away she told Vash… 'Tell my husband to make this hotel more beautiful then water..'.. After a few weeks Vash stayed with me helping me fix up this hotel and getting it up and running again. One day he decided it was time for him to leave… I didn't see him till about seven years passed" he ended.   
  
Meryl blinked out her tears. "So It seems Vash had a big Impact in your life" she said. "That Boy did wonders in my life and I'm glad I met him.. Or rather he met us" he said chuckling. He slowly got up out his Chair and took his cane off the table. "Well Goodnight Ms. Meryl.. Don't stay up too long now ya here?" he said turning to a door in back of the check in counter. Meryl smiled and watched him walk into the room closing the door locking it behind him.   
  
She looked down at the Lantern. The light flickered on her face. The room was cool. It was very relaxing and comforting. "Everywhere you go you're a angel of light and darkness.." she said aloud, "But its not your choice to have a dark side… is it Vash?". She felt a tear travel down the side of her face. Her hands were on her lap clenched together, 'Is this why.. You always travel alone?' she thought.   
  
She looked up quickly. At the beginning of the stairway was Vash. He was staring at her still with one hand holding onto the railing of the stairway. She couldn't take her gaze off him. She could feel hot tears stream down the side of her face. 'Damn! I'm crying!… But… I cant stop..' Meryl thought. Vash made his way to her and pulled out a chair closest to Meryl shifting it so that the chair faced her. Sitting down leaned forward lifting his hand to her face. He slowly wiped her tears with the tips of his fingers with a sheepish grin upon his lips. Meryl kept her eyes on his. "What are you doing up? I thought… You were asleep" she said. Vash let his land fall to his lap. "I heard foot steps outside my door so I got up to see who it was" he answered. Meryl looked surprised, "So you heard us talking?". Vash nodded smiling now. She blushed. She didn't know what to say.   
  
"It took us a week to plan out how we were going to make this place turn out.." he said leaning back into his chair. The lamp light made his hair seem like gold and his eyes gave off a soft glow. "Jake took me in after his wife's incident. I cared of him and the hotel at the same time until word go out that Vash the Stampede was staying here" Vash said. "Me and the old man had good times… We still do!" he said laughing. Vash noticed Meryl still had a worried look.   
  
"What's with the long face?" he asked.   
  
Meryl smiled her eyes lowering, "Its Hard to believe that you could manage a hotel all by yourself!" she said trying to change the subject off her.   
  
"I can cook, clean and care for the elderly!" Vash said with his triumph voice.   
  
Meryl giggled. "Who'd think a man marked with $$60,000,000,000 double dollars on his head could become a house wife within minutes!" Meryl joked.   
  
She looked up at Vash. He had that same smile on his face she saw earlier today. The one where there was more then just a simple smile. The kind that holds much more then a expression but words which are hidden behind it. "There's that look again" Meryl said crossing her arms, "What is it?" she asked. "Your changing the subject…" he answered. She knew she couldn't hide her red cheeks now. His eyes buried deep into hers. She got up not thinking. Quickly Meryl recovered her action. She took the lantern off the table, "Come on.. Its already late as it is" she said. Vash stood up. He followed her up the stairway down to their rooms at the end of the hall. The hallway had a sweet sent of artificial wood mixed with spice.  
  
'Come on Meryl!' she thought, 'Tell him how you feel..'. She sat the lantern on a small wooden table beside her door and then she turned to Vash. He looked at her with a questioning face. "Vash.." she started. She felt a knot grow in her throat. Her cheeks were hot and she was shaking. "Meryl?" Vash asked now getting worried. "I..I..um.." she stopped. 'Its now or never!' she thought. She stepped up to him. Wrapping her arms around his waist closing and her eyes she rubbed her head against his chest slowly. Vash was stunned. Meryl let out a soft sigh. She felt relaxed without tension. Her hair covered her eyes as she spoke, "Let…Me take away your troubles" she said in a soft whisper enough for him to hear.  
  
Vash put his arms around her embracing her back. He let his warmness mix with hers. Her petite body felt so good to touch. He enjoyed the way her breath hit his chest softly and the way her hair tickled his chest. They held each other for a while until Vash broke the embrace. He leaned forward placing his lips on hers. His lips we're not chapped as she thought, but they we're warm and soft. His hands fell to her waist pulling her forward so that their bodies met completely. The feeling of Meryl's body against him made him want her more! Her skin touching him, Her sweet taste and her breasts against him. It made him want her and claim her for the night. Departing Meryl kissed his cheek staring into his caring eyes.   
  
Smiling she turned from him and took her lantern walking into her room. She looked at him shyly and closed the door softly trying not to make a sound. Vash was now staring down at the floor. He breathed out and went to his door opening it, then stepped in closing the door behind him.   
  
Leaning against his door he put one hand on his forehead. He felt both joy and sadness at the same time. There wasn't much to explain. His sadness is that he finally broke away from his friendship with Meryl and things will never be the same. Not only that, but the thought that one day she'd be gone and he'd still roam the planet without her embrace. Vash slid down the door and brought his knee's up to his chest. The love he felt for her was much more then friendship. He proved it to himself just now. But… Now he must face the truth. Time was the scythe that cut through his heart and time will be the one to bring them apart. Vash leaned forward sitting his elbows on his knee's. He stared out his window looking at the moon's that rose above his window seal reaching for the sky. The stars grew brighter and the sand almost resembled a sea of diamonds.   
  
He smiled weakly. He remembered the words of his late lover, 'Time is precious.. And every second counts'. Smiling he put his forehead on his arms. It was one of the saying's he lived by. He abided that rule mostly all his life. Nothing was going to change it now. Even if time stops he would live by that rule. He knew now he shouldn't hide his feelings anymore. Tomorrow he'd take every second with open arms.. And as for Meryl, it was time to embrace her with a full heart and make her his.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comments? Send them to: RavenWings1716@aol.com! 


	5. Chapter 5 Unknown Shadows

~Chapter 5~  
  
Vash was already up and making breakfast with the old man. Meryl just showered her body using a artificial raspberry soap she regularly used. Mille was still sleeping and Meryl decided she wasn't about to wake her up so soon. It was actually really early. Meryl was usually the first one to wake up between the two. She climbed down the staircase with a smile on her face. She was remembering what happened the night before when Vash's lips touched hers for the very first time and the passion she felt for him was strong. Yet one thing she regretted was not telling him how she felt for him. She wanted the words to escape her lips at that very moment they held each other but she was afraid and frightened of the reaction Vash would give her. Was it ok now to tell him the truth?. Was the kiss they shared real? She knew it was real. But, did Vash? Walking around the bar counter now she peered through the door as she stepped up to it.   
  
Vash was humming a song and Jake was sitting in a chair by a table located to the far end of the room. He was smoking a pipe tapping his foot on the floor to the rhythm of Vash's hum. Meryl smiled at Vash. Love was in her eyes and yet there was pain. She turned away from the door and stepped out the bar counter making her way to the front door. 'Why do I have to jump to conclusions?! He probably kissed me to make me feel better or something..' she thought. "Meryl?" a voice said behind her. Startled Meryl turned to the voice.   
  
It was indeed Vash. He stepped out the bar counter walking up to her. "I was just going for a walk and-" she stopped. Vash embraced her letting his hand slide on top of her hair. Meryl felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. The sent of her skin caught Vash's nose. "Raspberries.." Vash agreed recognizing the smell. Meryl face was red hot. His grip was tight but gentle at the same time. His fingertips ran through her damp hair and his warm torso pressed against hers. "Don't leave…" he said in a sort of whisper. Meryl was stunned but not stunned enough not to move ( ^'_^ Heh Heh.. ). She lifted her arms around him. She felt the soft tremor of his heart against her chest. It seems It felt the same as she did. "Meryl?!" Millie's voice called out from upstairs, "Why didn't you wake me up?!". The two broke from each other almost immediately hearing Millie. Meryl smiled at Vash. Vash was too embarrassed to say anything. Millie walked to the railing of the second floor, looking down at the two.  
  
Millie giggled, "Well you two sure are up and going this fine morning!"  
  
Meryl started to laugh but under her breath it was fake. Vash did the same scratching his head.   
  
"And where were you Meryl last night? I waited for you for a while.. Then I saw Vash's light turn on from under our door… Then the next thing I heard was the two of you talking.. That's odd… What were you two talking about that late at night?!" Millie said laying her hands on the wooden polished railing.   
  
"Hahahahaha! We were… just talking about… You know…umm… stuff… right Vash?" Meryl said eyeing Vash.  
  
Vash did his daily goofy laugh, "Yeah.. And then.. We…OH! I left the stove on! BYE!" he yelled zipping behind the bar counter into the kitchen.   
  
Meryl stood there staring after him with her mouth dropped open. "So what happened last night Meryl?" Millie continued to ask. "Oh We were just talking about.. The past and some other things! Gee! Look! Breakfast is done!" Meryl said attempting to change the subject, "Can you smell it?". "Wow! Your right Meryl! It smells delicious!" Mille agreed heading down the stairway. 'It's a good thing she's gullible!' Meryl thought crossing he arms. She knew sooner or later she was going to tell Millie. Its just she was too shy to come out with it. Not to mention the way she knew Millie would react if she told her that she already kissed him. Meryl smiled.  
  
After breakfast Millie went out with Meryl along the town. Millie wrote reports on what they were up to but none of them mentioned Vash. They lied saying that they couldn't find him and that they were still searching for him. The last letter they received requested that Millie should return to headquarters to gather information of where he'd might appear and say everything she remembered about their encounter with Vash. Meryl and Millie discussed on what they were going to do and it turned out Millie wanted to go back. She wanted to see her family and relax for a while even though she wasn't going to be with her Sempai.   
  
Meryl knew it was best for her to relax and quit the long torture of traveling the deserts on foot. She was carrying a baby in fact. One night she left Meryl alone with Vash and was carried away by her lover. Wolfwood. An honorable man. Warm with smiles and full of 'The word', he was a great person. Not to mention being his friend. A relationship sprouted between Millie and Wolfwood while traveling. Not only did he love Millie but the night before his tragic death they made love. The next day after Millie spent her time with Wolfwood, was a night the three travelers would never forget. He died. Found in a church leaned over, hanging onto his cross he passed away from being shot many times. Wolfwood was a big impact on them. He saved their lives. Gave them advice. Helped them on their journeys and gave his heart to Millie. Now Millie carried his gift to her. Their child. It would be nice to get away from worries. And it was time that Millie had a vacation.   
  
Millie handed the envelopes to the post man who was just leaving the town. The man waved to them and got in his truck slamming the door. Meryl sighed and turned from the truck heading back to the hotel. "It's a beautiful day Meryl! You shouldn't be so up tight!" Millie said catching up to her crossing her arms over her chest. "Tomorrow the bus is coming to this town… Your going to leave aren't you?" Meryl asked. Meryl knew she was going to leave. She just wanted to be sure. Millie said herself the first chance she'd have a ride to headquarters she was going to hop on the chance. Now that the time has come Meryl didn't feel right with her leaving.   
  
Millie was there when she was sad. When she'd need her admirable advice. The feel of her next to her when she slept. Or just that smile on her face she'd see. It was going to feel weird without Millie following her. Not to mention Meryl was worried about her going by herself. Millie would just laugh and wipe the tears from her eyes. It was great having a friend like Millie. Seeing her leave was going to be the hard part. There was no telling when the chief would let her have her leave back into the 'field' back to Meryl. Meryl felt tears wield in her eyes.   
  
"Oh yes! Of course!" Millie busted out. She sounded happy. She was finally going home.  
  
Meryl looked at her with tears still forming in her eyes. "I'll write you in every chance I get!" she said in a shaky voice.   
  
"Me too!" Millie replied.  
  
"Just know Millie that we might not stay here long. If we move then I'll be sure to tell you, ok?" Meryl mentioned. Millie nodded. The two were about to burst in tears. And it wasn't even time for her to leave! They both began laugh. The town around them was still in a uproar about the water they struck. People were moving to and fro gathering as much water they could and children ran about in the streets. It was truly a beautiful day. There was a soft breeze. The sky was Blue with few clouds. And not to forget the feeling of water by you when you needed it. Water is still valuable in many parts, costing tons of money for just a glass, but the town treated the water as fountain. You could get as much as you want from the small well in the middle of the town and not worry about being killed or having to buy it.   
  
The town almost resembled July. July city was a city they left with Vash ,after Vash came back with his brother Knives. Knives. A man of a true content heart. But right now. He's a different story. It really wasn't the time to think about him. Not now. Meryl knew she was going to discus the matter of Knives with Vash sooner or later. But right now she wanted to spend a lot of time with Millie. Not only that, When Vash came back his face was twisted with anguish and pain. It must have been really hard to fight your brother even though you knew he deserved what was coming to him. Just how many times could Vash have shot him?… Meryl would ask Vash as soon as she thought it would be the right time.  
  
Suddenly Lost in her thoughts Meryl walked into a man in front of her. "Oh Gomen! Gomenasai!" she apologized. The man turned around glancing at her. He had cold yellow eyes and Dark blue hair. The man wore a large trench coat of the color beige and Leather belted boots. He glared at Meryl, then turned walking away. Meryl stared at the man. "How rude!" Millie said beside Meryl. Meryl turned to Millie. "And where were you? I thought you were beside me!" Meryl said. Millie pointed at the stand a couple feet from them. The sign attached to it read 'Pudding'. "FIGURES!" Meryl sighed.   
  
"SO!" Vash said appearing beside Meryl. "WAAAA!!" Meryl yelled, "Where the heck did you come from?!". Millie handed Vash a pudding tub along with a plastic spoon. "Arigatou!" Vash said already with a spoon full in his mouth. "HHMNNN!! This is good!" he said spitting in Meryl's face. "VASH! Cover your mouth for heaven sakes!" she yelled. Millie started to laugh. "Gomen!" he said nudging Meryl with his elbow at her arm. Meryl let out a long sigh, "The things I have to go through everyday..". Vash faced her with a wide smile on his face. ( kinda like this… ^___________^ … get my point?! ^_^ )  
  
Meryl looked over at the man she bumped into. He was rather tall even for her in her petite form. He had to be taller then Millie and It wasn't from the boost of his boots. Though.. He looked rather familiar… She noticed Vash was staring at her and looking at the man at the same time.. "Who's he?" he asked. Meryl saw a light flush on his cheeks as he ate his pudding a bit faster then usual. "I don't know… I bumped into him on accident. I didn't mean too bump into him but-" "He gave her the evil eye!" Millie jumped in. Vash smiled, "Guess he's in the wrong mood!". Meryl smiled at him, "Guess so..". When she looked back towards the man he was gone already.   
  
As Mille and Vash began to pop through a conversation Meryl began to walk back to the Hotel. She felt weak and uneasy. Her legs seemed to want to give off under her and her sight seemed to get blurry. Stepping in the hotel she looked around. There was already people sitting in the tables drinking and laughing, playing cards while the old man behind the bar served them drinks along with platters of food. Jake waved to Meryl with a wide smile. 'He really looks happy…' Meryl thought as she smiled back at him. Jake was moving about in his own pace always smiling at his customers. She noticed people were beginning to stare at her. She was standing there for a while now not speaking. "HAHAHHA! Ops! Gomen! I didn't mean to stare!!" Meryl said as she walked around some pulled out chairs and filled tables.   
  
Walking up the stairs she passed though the hallway up to her room. She stopped. What was she doing?. She was supposed to spend time with Millie before she left! How could she just leave them without saying a word?. Meryl turned from her door. She sighed lightly trying to feel her tenseness relieve from her body. Suddenly something struck her as she started at the floor. There was a shadow moving behind Vash's door. She stared down at the shadow walking back and forth. 'Somebody's in Vash's room?! …Its not Jake… Who.. Can it be..' she thought as she placed her hand on the door knob She began to turn the door knob and heard from inside all motion stopped. The Shadow stopped too.. It was standing right behind the door.. Quickly she opened the door..   
  
Meryl gasped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
::dramatic music:: DUN DUN DDDDUUNNN!! (cant you tell I love it when I do that.. ^_'^ )  
  
Well looky here.. Another cliff hanger.. Ain't I just full of ebil? .. Heh heh..   
  
Well Until next time folks! Luv you all!! MATA! 


	6. Chapter 6 Falling Conclusions

~Chapter 6~  
  
Millie laughed. "Your right Mister Vash! Meryl gets fever's all the time next to you!" she said almost spilling her pudding on Vash. Vash turned quickly to one side with hands up in the air along with one foot, staring down at her pudding hoping it wouldn't hit him. "That's weird" Mille started, "Where's Meryl? She was just here a second ago". They both peered around them looking in every direction to see if she was some where next to them. "I didn't see her leave either" Vash mentioned as he looked around with his hand saluted to his forehead blocking the sun.   
  
"She probably went back inside the hotel.. Lets go see!" Millie said with her pudding flying out her hand onto the tip of Vash's boot. Vash looked down almost ready to cry.   
  
He just shinned them this morning!!   
  
Millie took hold of his arm and rushed to the hotel. She let go of him once they entered and walked up to Jake who was serving at a table, "Hi Mister Jake! Having you seen Meryl pass through here?" she asked with a smile greeting him.   
  
Jake sat down the plates onto the table and collected his money from his customers. "Certainly! I saw her pass through here about…." he paused and started to stroke his beard, "Oh yes! Almost ten minutes ago! She headed up stairs to her room!" he said as if the memory of her coming in the bar was playing back in his head.   
  
He slipped the money into his pocket and smiled to Vash that stepped up behind Millie. "Thanks Mister Ja--ke!" Millie said grabbing Vash's shoulder against running up the stairs. Running up the stairs ( and Vash looking like a waving flag) she ran down the hall to their room. Once more letting go of Vash she reached for her door knob, "Meryl! We're coming in!!" Millie yelled as she turned the knob.  
  
"That's funny.." Millie said as she jiggled the door knob, "The door's locked.. And.. The Keys still in the hole..". She stepped aside to let Vash see the key's still slid inside the keyhole. Vash stared at it for a while. They heard the creak of the door behind them open. They turned quickly with Vash drawing his gun ready to fire. The door wasn't open enough to see anything inside. It just gave off light. 'I locked my door after I left..' Vash thought. Vash motioned Millie to step away from the door's entrance. He slid on the wall beside the door with his gun pointing up.   
  
Slowly at first he opened the door with one hand and then quickly jumped in front of it as it swung open. Everything in the room was fine…But lying on the floor in her side was Meryl.   
  
"Meryl!" Millie said bursting into the room behind Vash. She ran to her side and kneeled down shaking her shoulders, "Meryl? Meryl?!!". Vash looked around his room for a second confirming there was no other person or thing inside the room besides them. When he thought the coast was clear he swiftly hoisted his gun and joined Millie. "Meryl?! MERYL!" Millie continued her plead hopping she'd awake. Vash didn't see any sign of assault on her. She was perfectly fine! He placed his hand on her head. She was burning hot. Vash looked up at Millie, "She's got a bad Fever. Hurry! Get some Ice and herbs to reduce her headache!" he said shifting her into his arms.  
  
Millie stormed out the room. Slowly Vash laid Meryl on his bed. Her little body looked so small for the bed. Even in her sick state she was beautiful. Not to mention.. She was in fact laying on his bed…Vash quickly took off her shoes along with her socks and sat her up a bit sliding off her white cloak over her head. He threw them on a chair next to them and turned to Meryl.   
  
She was sweating and her breathing was hash let out through the small opening in her chapped lips. 'How could she become sick in a instant? She looked perfectly fine a moment ago… Maybe it was too much sun for her outside?' Vash thought as he positioned her hands at her sides. Millie came back with Jake.   
  
He too was worried and he knew a lot about Desert fever's and other sorts of sicknesses. The little room seemed crowed so Jake asked Vash to step out. Hesitantly Vash stepped out the door and watched them move about the room to comfort Meryl. Out of all things to do he really didn't want to leave her side. But if this is what it takes for her to recover he would have to deal with it.   
  
After moments passed by Jake stood up grabbing his cane which he settled it laying against the bed. He turned and smiled at Vash. Without a word he walked out the room down the hallway returning to his bar.   
  
Vash quickly went to Mille who was sitting on the bed beside Meryl. She was worried and her hands were clenched at her lap. Millie looked at Vash. Her worried face made him want to cry. It wasn't like Millie to look that way. Out of all things in her life she didn't deserve to ever cry or even get the closest look of depression in her eyes. "Meryl's ok now.. But she need's to rest.. I'm sorry to Trouble you Mister Vash.. But can you look after her tonight? I have to pack for tomorrow.." Millie sad with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. She looked at Meryl. "We both agreed that whatever happens I would have to go to Bernardelli. She insisted on me going and I promised not to argue." she looked back at Vash, "I promised I wouldn't cry either.. But.. I.. I" her words were cut off by her sobs.   
  
She got up and flung herself on Vash. Vash smiled and put his arms around her patting her back as she cried on his shoulder. "You're a really great friend Millie" Vash whispered, "It takes a lot of courage to leave her in her condition, but know that I'll be here to protect her and cradle her in my arms when she is weary. What your doing is not wrong at all… Your keeping a promise like a true friend should" he ended breaking their hug.   
  
Millie wiped her tears fro her face with her fists and smiled at Vash, "I'm leaving her to you Vash.. Promise that you'll protect my Sempai while I'm gone".  
  
Vash grinned with that goofy grin of his (which I think is rather appealing! ^_^ ).   
  
"Promise" he answered her.   
  
Mille hugged Vash again and walked to the door. Just before leaving she turned to Vash, "You better not hurt her!" she said. "I'll be back in the morning before I leave" Millie ended walking out Vash's door, closing it. Vash smiled wondering about her comment just before she said she'd be back. He shook his head and turned to Meryl. He lost all train of thought once his eyes met her.   
  
She was tucked into the bed dressed now in her pajama's. Her skin looked a bit pale and her hair was loosely about her face. Vash took a chair beside the one with her belongings beside a table and sat it in front of his bed. Sitting down he stared at her. He felt a bit of pain relieve from his heart. When Vash first saw her bursting into the room he thought she was badly injured. Vash watched as her breath rushed though the small opening of her lips.  
  
Those ripe lips waiting to be kissed. He want to lick her lips to soften them again and heat her body with his warmth. He felt the urge to hold her run through his body. Meryl shifted a bit in the bed. Leaning forward Vash moved strains of hair that fell into her face.   
  
Suddenly it hit him.  
  
Why was Meryl in his room in the first place?   
  
She couldn't be possibly looking for him if she was just with him before she vanished. And his door? He was the only one who had the key besides the one hidden in a vault in the old mans room. How could she have entered it if he locked it? So many question's filled Vash's head. Something had to frighten Meryl and she collapsed from her fever. That had to be it!. It explains why she left her keys in her door and it explains why she could have collapsed. Vash leaned back in his chair looking out the window. The morning was already ending and evening just started. The desert beyond his window looked frightening to enter. Yet it was beautiful in his eyes.  
  
Vash sighed.   
  
So many questions to be answered. Though once Meryl awoke he wasn't about to lay it all on her at once. He was first going to comfort her in anyway he could and even try to keep his urges down from touching Meryl or saying the wrong things to her.   
  
Out of all things that would probably be the hardest thing to do. And with Millie gone very soon it was going to be even more difficult. Millie. Being torn from her sick Sempai she's actually being forced to leave Meryl by a promise. Vash saw in Millie's eyes how much she wanted to stay but her promise seemed to cut her between the decision.   
  
She was truly a friend you could count on and she'd be sure to keep her word no matter what…  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So! How did yall like this chapter? Well.. I kinda did leave it at yet.. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER..   
  
But hey! Everything will be fine once I type up the next chapter…   
  
I've been posting chapters mostly everyday now but I think I'm going to at least give it two or three days now before I post up another chapter.. ( I got school mmaaannn!! -._'.- ;; but once its finished and Summer vacation starts up I'll be sure to be writing mostly.. EVERYDAY so don't go all bummed out on me now..)  
  
Well Until next time!! (Next chapter might Have some Lemon so be WARNED!!).. MATA!  
  
Comments? …(I changed it) I'll be glad to hear your REPLY!   
  
( Notice how I capitalized that?… THAT MEANS I REALLY WOULD LIKE YOU TO REPLY SO PLEASE DO!! lol ) 


	7. Chapter 7 Torturing Dreams of Disconte...

( get ready… your question's will be answered… or…. Will they???!! lol! )  
  
~Chapter 7~   
  
Vash awoke hearing a soft sob. He become aware of that it was coming from Meryl. She was crying again in her sleep. Vash noticed her crying around the time he came back along with his brother Knives. She would sleep bundled up, closed up in her blankets to block out everything and cry from her torturing dreams.   
  
What was it that made her cry exactly?   
  
Vash woke her up one night from her agonizing dreams and asked her softly what was wrong and why was she crying. But she'd just shake her head with a weary smile saying that she couldn't remember. Vash knew she was lying. It's never really hard to tell when she was with him. She couldn't keep her eyes on him and she'd always be grasping at her skirt when she'd know something's wrong or think it was. Or even just try to keep things from him. He'd always let her fly by his question not wanting to pressure it out of her. He'd never do such a things to anyone. Unless the time called for it. But Vash didn't know if it was a time to call for it. He was afraid that her telling him or even remembering would torture her heart. And he wasn't willing to risk it.   
  
Vash got up from his chair and sat on the bed next to her. Meryl shifted in her blankets and was facing Vash still with blankets pulled over her head. Vash gently tugged the blanket off her head and sat his hand on her soft face. She looked a lot better now from her sickness. He suddenly felt her warm tears slide between the creases of his palm. His eyes became a worried ensemble. Vash fixed his eyes on her face as the moon light('s ) lit up her face. He was tempted to kiss her soft lips that shinned in the moons glow. He sighed unknowingly. Vash never liked it when a woman would cry. Especially Meryl. His eye's began to water as if he felt her pain. She looked like a sleeping beauty cursed to have terrible dreams of some sort of nightmare. He wanted to stop it. Maybe tonight was the right time.   
  
Vash wasn't about to wake her and he wasn't about to signify that he was watching her if he did wake her up. Quietly he lifted the covers and slipped into the bed. He turned over onto his side and put one arm over her waist while the other bent back over him so that his hands could play with her luscious Dark blue locks. Vash shifted his body closer so that their bodies were only centimeters apart. He smiled lightly as she mumbled in her sleep.   
  
He recognized one word that escaped her lips, 'Vash'.   
  
Then more tears streamed down her smooth skin. A soft gasp came through Vash. He without thinking pushed their bodies together, slipping one arm under her head, into a harsh embrace.   
  
Meryl awoke with a start. Her eyes shot opened to meet Vash's blond silky hair. He had his head pressed against one side of her chest as he still longed to get closer. "Vash… What are you doing?! What's the matter with you?.." Meryl questioned as she felt his warm breath hit her chest making chill's run up through her body. She could hear a soft sob from him, "I'm the one who's making you cry Meryl… Isn't it?!" he said tightening his grip around her.   
  
Meryl felt her heart cry out once she heard his words. He knew now why she was crying. She'd always dream of him leaving her and never coming back. Or walking into some town finding his mingled shot body, bloody laying limp in the middle of the town's square. Many dreams of Vash leaving, dieing, refusing her love, and even seeing him tell her his love for this woman named Rem over her, taunted Meryl. It tortured Meryl in her slumber always making sure she'd cry out as it scratched at her soft heart knowing she'd remember the dream bit by bit in daylight.   
  
"Vash" she started. He looked up at her by the call of his name. His sea colored eyes dipped into hers waiting for her answer. She decided it was time for her to tell him the truth. She couldn't keep trying to hide it. Meryl felt Vash's fingers grip onto her back. He was eager. Wanting to know the truth. And she couldn't lie to him staring at his big handsome eyes.   
  
"When.. You left us in July town.. I kept thinking you'd never come back.. I thought of many reasons why you wouldn't appear again.. And it broke me in two.. Because I don't want to except that I cant ever see Vash the Stampede.. Because I…" she paused chocking back her tears and proceeded once more.   
  
"Because I love you" she said finally.   
  
She watched him as he stared into her eyes making her want to cry. He wasn't saying anything. Every bit of his silence was ripping her apart. Meryl now wished she never said it. She knew Vash wasn't going to except her. And she knew he wasn't going to because she was different from him. Way different.  
  
Lost in her thoughts Vash lustfully planted his lips on hers not taking a moment for her to except his tongue mix with hers. He pushed his body against hers and began to bite on her bottom lip just before breaking from her. Meryl stared at him in shock. It was nothing that she expected..   
  
Nothing at all.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Your probably all wondering about the person who was in Vash's room… well…YOU WONT KNOW UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER!   
  
MUWAHAHAHHAHHHAHAAAaaaaa ::cough cough choke:: OK OK! It'll be there!! Stop giving the computer the evil eye and cursing at me.. (lmao)  
  
.. There wasn't much Lemon.. Well.. No lemon at all but there will be some in the next chapter.. MOST LIKELY ( as you can tell…. Or maybe…. Or.. BAH! Whatever! It'll be there so just be.. WARNED #2!! )  
  
Sorry for the short Chapter but I just came home around 9 something and started to write around 10:00. Its 11:15 and I have school tomorrow, So I'm hoping I don't fall asleep in one of my classes because I wanted to write more… @_@;;   
  
I hope you all don't mind it short.. I MUST SLEEP… And I wanted to post one up today cause I might not be able to Tomorrow.. (Which is not likely cause I end up writing anyway.. ^_'^;;)   
  
Well until Next time…MATA!  
  
Comments? …….REPLY PLEASE!   
  
( Thanks for all those who replied with supportive attitudes… and even noticing my mistakes.. o_-;; But I still love you all and its great to help me out!! I'm glad you like meh story! Arigatou again! JA NE!!) 


	8. Chapter 8 Midnight Lust

~WARNING.. This chapter contains sexual situations.. Meaning.. There's lemon so be WARNED.. ~  
  
Also To those… well.. Mostly all of you who are guessing .. "WHO THE H*LL WAS IT BEHIND THAT DOOR?!!" .. There will be major info in this chapter.. So please… Don't threaten me anymore! Lmao..   
  
Arigatou for noticing my shameful mistake and.. Keep warning me without too much laughing.. It made me feel corny at first until I saw it and laughed too… lol… Arigatou again! … ( to meh friend: HI LUPE!!!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
The wind outside Vash's window began to pick up. The vast sea of sand beyond the town never gave off its glittering glow. The Town (called Ace town) was silent as people left the streets to their Houses or rented rooms. It was another long beautiful hot day but sadly not everyone had their chance to enjoy it. As the evening ended it was time to settle down for a nights sleep.  
  
The tall cinnamon hair colored insurance girl slowly tucked herself into her bed. Millie just finished packing, checking up on Meryl quickly, and gathered her papers ready to leave in the morning. She sighed sadly as she glanced over at Meryl's bed. She didn't feel right without her there. It was like a piece of her was lost until she could recover it. Though she was going to have to get used to it. Meryl wasn't going to be there tomorrow night or the night following. Millie was going to sleep by herself for some time now after tomorrow… Besides being rejoined with her family and the Bernalldie company. Millie trusted Vash to accompany Meryl while she was gone.   
  
Vash.   
  
Millie saw the regret build in his eyes when she last approached him. She visited him quickly before going to bed to see how Meryl was doing outside Vash's door. They spoke lowly to each other making sure no one would over hear their conversation. Vash looked upset. Not only about Meryl being ill or to the fact Millie was leaving. But because he said himself he wished he could of kept an eye on her before she vanished back when they were in town. Millie thought the same, but she could see Vash drowning himself in it, reluctant to except it wasn't his fault.   
  
When Millie asked him why Meryl was in his room in the first place, Vash was silent. He shook once the words left her, pausing staring at her with a blank face, 'Someone was in my room. I suppose who ever it was left my door open in a hurry and Meryl noticed it. From there on I guess she was shocked so bad when she encountered the stranger, she fainted due to her fever…' Vash had said.   
  
Its was logical. There was many other possibilities but this one was best fit for the description.   
  
'All we can do is await the truth when Meryl is better' Vash ended walking into his bedroom.   
  
Millie shut her eyes tight. Now she really didn't want to leave. Someone has a hand of capturing or killing Vash and Vash is rather vulnerable. Meryl's ill. Millie is leaving. And Vash has to protect Meryl while at the same time look out for his pursuer or… Pursuers.  
  
Vash never really had a chance to relax knowing someone wasn't after him again. Always stuck between a conflict until he could barely manage to pull through. 'Poor Mister Vash' Millie thought as her sleepiness began to pull at her eye lids, 'Please keep your promise.. Never leave her… mister.. Vash..'. Soon she fell asleep. She never felt so ashamed of herself leaving Meryl when she was down. But she trusts that man to help her recover. And to never let her go.  
  
Meryl felt a quick reaction come upon her. She was holding Vash's face cupped between her hands, kissing him with quick motions. Vash didn't hesitate to return his reaction, he joined the kiss sliding his hands onto her waist and slipping them under her shirt so he could feel her soft skin. Meryl let out a soft moan as their lips broke apart. "I… I love you" Vash breathed as he turned over her so that she laid on her back while he hovered over her, hands resting beside her shoulders supporting him up.   
  
He was already kissing her neck, working his way up to her ear where he nibbled on the tip until she gasped in contentment. Vash's words repeated in her mind. Her heart cushioned his every embrace taking him without pause. Tears of ecstasy streamed down her face. Vash was staring down at her with a warm smile across his lips. Meryl's eyes traveled up his muscular arms and chest until her eyes met Vash's. Meryl smiled back at him. He seemed to be trembling. His breath was harsh but he softened its pace. His body longed for more. The feel, to taste her lips, the sent of her skin and the warmness of her body against his. He wanted to claim it all.   
  
Meryl started to unbuckle the belts on his shirt. His expression didn't change and his heart was glad that at this moment he could finally take her in his arms. Vash suddenly remembered his tainted body. The scar's of his past. The scar's were stitched with metal and bared in cruel manifestations. It was the scar's he lived with for more than a hundred and thirty years he tried to hide them ashamed of what people, especially woman, would think. Before he could stop her she slipped his shirt off his back.   
  
She stared at his scar's with wide eyes. Meryl saw them once before with Millie but it was never not shocking to see them again. Vash's eyes saddened by her expression. He watched her bring one of her hands to his scars and edge them with the tips of her fingers. Vash snatched her hand and turned his face wanting her not to go further. "I don't care about scar's Vash… I only care for you.. Vash the Stampede" Meryl whispered. Vash turned to her. Meryl held his cheek with one hand. Tears glistened down his face.  
  
He lent down kissing at her neck again helping her slip off her shirt over her head. For a small woman she had perfectly round breasts and pink ripe nipples. Vash started to suckle at her breasts, playing with them with the tip of his tongue as her moans drove him on. Meryl's breath quickened softly as he moved his hands down her sides until they slipped into her pants. A sudden shock of electricity flowed through her body as Vash roused her body into lust.   
  
Her body swept into a soft rhythm making her body move back and forth to the beat, hands gripping onto the sheets. Meryl was tense for a while until it became pleasurable. When Vash stopped her body begged for more. Still nibbling at her nipples Vash slipped off his pants and unraveled the rest of her sleeping gown off her along with her undergarment. He looked up at Meryl who was now looking at him smiling. He kissed her lips and began to enter her slowly until he thought it was right for him to quicken. As he did Pain traveled through her once he entered her pushing slowly at first then moving quicker once her body became compatible. Her moans drove him further and his soft grunts made her yearn for more.   
  
After a hour or so they became famished and unable to go further. Vash pulled away from Meryl and laid himself beside her. They both were sweaty and breathing sharp. They were both inexperienced but they knew what they were doing. And not one of them regretted it. Meryl laid her head on Vash's chest. He had the smell of gunpowder and oil on his skin but she didn't mind it at all. She liked it.   
  
She began to play with his golden hair. Meryl never imagined it would be soft and silky. But rather tangled and brittle. She was wrong. His damp hair slid between her fingers like silk and his scalp was soft and moderate. She heard Vash chuckle as her fingers ran across his head. Meryl smiled. She relaxed on his chest falling asleep.   
  
The last thing she heard was Vash whispering in her ear,   
  
"I will never leave you Meryl…never again.."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So… yeah.. IM NOT BLUSHING IN EMBARRASSMENT! NO NOT AT ALL!…… ::covers face:: …   
  
So anyway… I hope ya all enjoyed this chapter.. And I'll be looking forward to your replies! ..   
  
I know I've said before That I might take two or three days to update and stuff….. Well…. It'll be happening.. BUT HEY! Dun worry! Its either I end up writing again or be an a*s and not write cause I keep saying I'd take time off..   
  
Most likely write again so dun worry! Arigatou for you wonderful replies and I look forward to seeing how you liked this chapter… cause… I'm still embarrassed and wondering if.. I went.. Well.. A bit overboard…   
  
::puts index fingers together:: ^'___^;; Well until next time!! MATA!  
  
Comments? ( I'm looking forward to them in this chapter so please do!! ^_^;;) PLEASE REPLY! 


	9. Chapter 9 Tribulation of Words

HEY!! Gomen about the long wait for this chapter.. NO I wasn't taking my sweet time with my never ending torturing with my friends… I swear I didn't push her off the ledge by those sharp rocks! ….well.. I didn't mean too…… J/K lol…   
  
Well.. After doing this chapter I was like.. Whoa… Look at all da TYPO'S!! …So Hopefully I didn't miss any so I wouldn't get any threatening replies or people pointing out my mistakes ( Their really funny!!)… Remember that everyone makes a mistake once in a while… well.. For me its every time cause I dun really reread what I write.. Heh heh! ( I will now though!……….…Hopefully…^-._^-. )  
  
Though I know I said before I like you to point out my mistakes…But please don't bother with the minor ones.  
  
I Understand what a comma means and I do use them… Maybe just not all the times your eyes pick them out in my story where I don't put them, but I do. So please don't tell me like I don't know. I'm not trying to get on your case or anything but next time I'll look more closely to satisfy you need of telling me do I know what something is. Gomen for my inconvenience.   
  
--' _ -- ;; ( I really didn't mean to not put them there!!)  
  
Well anyway enough of my Gomen's.. This chapter is when some people are going to say… "BUT HE'S &%#$!!" or "NO WAY…Its not &*^!$#?!!" … so yeah.. it's a bit of shocker from here on… ^_^ heh heh..  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 9~   
  
Meryl was better the next morning. Her strength returned to her body and yet.. She even felt refreshed. From what? Either Vash's lovely company last night or the fact her body was working over time. Meryl and Vash woke up together holding each other in their arms snuggled close under the blankets. Vash slid his hands down the side of her hair enjoying the softness of her cool hair against his palm. He kissed Meryl's forehead. Meryl smiled warmly at him. She didn't have the guts to say 'good morning'. She was still embarrassed that she laid with Vash through the night not even minding she fainted just that morning. Yet she was happy. To finally embrace Vash more then she ever wanted. She knew Vash felt the same. While she was falling asleep she could still hear him whispering soft wishes in her ear making her feel comfortable and relaxed. Though. It wasn't like she was already.   
  
After a while they decided it was time to get out before someone would get suspicious. Besides. Millie was leaving today and Meryl didn't have the time to spend with her like she planned. It was also a fact that she was going to discus what happened to her the other day. It was stuck in the back of her mind mostly at all times when she regained consciousness. They quickly put on their clothes and joined breakfast with Millie.   
  
Abruptly Meryl just began to confess what happened when she walked into Vash's room while they were eating.  
  
"Yesterday", she started catching everyone at the tables attention. Millie, Vash and Jake stared at her.   
  
"I left the streets leaving Millie and Vash without thinking… Gomen.." she said bowing her head.   
  
"Don't worry about it" Vash said in a soft tone, "Please…If you can…Continue"  
  
"DON'T RUSH HER BOY!" the old man yelled out. Hitting Vash in his head with his cane.  
  
"IM NOT RUSHING HER OLD MAN!" Vash snapped rubbing his head.  
  
"OLD MAN?!" snapped back Jake.  
  
"Shh!! Please you two calm down! Meryl's still talking" Millie said smiling wearily.   
  
Meryl smiled. They almost resembled brothers in a way. She thought back to what she was saying, "I started to feel drowsy so I thought It would be best to lay down for a while.. When I reached my room after seeing Mr. Jake, I decided what I was doing was wrong that I shouldn't have ever left Millie. When I turned, I saw something move under Vash's door. I knew it was neither of you so I quickly busted into the room. There.. In front of me… Was a tall man.. Dressed in black …I cant remember clearly what his face looked liked but I remember he had a scar on his temple. It was almost like a bullet hole. Then the man came after me. I didn't really think there was someone in Vash's room, so I wasn't prepared. He grabbed my shoulders and threw me down. Then I think I passed out from there. Though I do remember him saying something…" she paused thinking back. Her lips moved slowly as she lipped the man's words in her head just before she was going to tell them.   
  
Vash read her lips, "My master is waiting for you… Vash the Stampede" he said aloud.  
  
Both Millie and Jake turned to Vash. Vash kept his eyes on Meryl. She knew who the man was talking about. They both knew. Since the incident back in the last town, he thought he knew the voice that came from the android. Though he didn't believe it. The voice was someone that was beyond anywhere now. Supposedly dead by Wolfwood. But if he's dead… Maybe this guy was different. A hunter maybe. But. He said master. There was only one person he heard of when they referred him as master. Knives. Was Knives after Vash again? When will he ever give up?!.. Or is it someone else…  
  
Meryl noticed the deep impact of fear and sorrow rise in Vash's eyes.   
  
'It is never over for you.. Is it Vash?' Meryl thought.   
  
Millie turned to Meryl. She had that same expression when she gets worried or distant in her thoughts. She heard people from outside start yelling and cheering as the bus rode up to the middle of the square. A man busted in the room, "The Bus is here!!". They all got up without thinking and helped Millie with her possessions bringing them to the small bus outside. Millie quickly checked her pockets for her ticket and pulled it out making sure she wouldn't lose it in the last minute. After loading her things onto the top of the bus Millie turned to them all. Meryl, Vash and her new friend Jake. They were all smiling at her. Staring at Meryl they embraced each other goodbye.   
  
"You better write me once you get there.." Meryl said with tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Don't leave this town without tell me Sempai!!" Millie said already crying on her shoulder.   
  
Vash Smirked. They looked like they were never going to see each other again. They both broke their hug and smiled.   
  
"Oh!! Mister Vash You better keep your promise!" Millie reminded Vash. Vash smiled. "What promise?!" Meryl interrupted not knowing what they were talking about. Mille smiled warningly to Vash. Yeah.. He knew what she meant. It was actually a promise he made with Meryl last night. He said he'd never leave her and he promised Millie he'd protect Meryl while she was gone. It wasn't something he was going to forget and he thought Millie already knew. 'I guess she's just a bit too worried about leaving her sempai!' Vash thought grinning with a bit of a chuckle. Being stuck protecting someone and watching your back isn't going to be easy… Was it ever?!.   
  
He noticed Meryl was glaring at him wanting to know what they were talking about. He started up is daily goofy laugh. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP I WANNA KNOW!!" Meryl said pouncing onto Vash pulling at his ear in a big dust ball.   
  
Millie began to laugh at Vash's corny wailing. Her heart was already set for leaving but she wasn't sure if her full heart was with her. She was leaving two big important people in her life and she didn't want to let them go. Even If it wasn't forever. She felt more tears build up in her eyes. Meryl stopped biting on Vash's hair when she caught the glimpse of tears falling into the sand in front of Millie as she looked down into the sand under her ( Aren't they just a lovely couple?! .O_O. ).  
  
Just before stepping up to her again, Vash slipped over to Millie and hugged her. Millie looked up in shock. "Don't make it harder on yourself… Don't worry… If something happens we'll be sure to inform you.. Ok?" Vash said in a soft whisper by her ear. With a light blush on her cheeks Millie nodded. After a short while Millie thanked Jake for letting them stay at his hotel and hugged him too. (She's just full of hugs ain't she?! ^__^ ).   
  
Millie ran over to the bus just before the driver was about to close the door's. After the man checked her ticket and collected her money she climbed onto the some-what-filled-bus and sat next to the window waving at them. Vash and Jake waved back. Meryl stood next to them staring at her with a weary smile with tears streaming down her face. Millie smiled with tears in her eyes too. The bus started and the driver pulled the clutch making a scratchy sound come from the riggedy bus. Millie pressed her hand against the window. Meryl lifted her hand up trembling a bit. 'See you later' Meryl lipped to her. Millie did the same.   
  
The then bus rode off out the town into the sandy plain…   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
…Did I leave all you.. MY MOST FAVORITE READERS STUCK AGAIN?.. Aawwww I'm soooo sorry!! LMAO!! ^_~  
  
Hahaha-nah-ha!.. I just had to do that…Just know I love you all and on the next chapter I'll do my best at not leaving it on a cliffhanger.. And also not with.. TOO many questions.. ^_'^ hehe!  
  
Well thanks for all yall's WONDERFUL comments on yer replies.. Just one wasn't so pleasing…   
  
(Gomen again! I'LL LOOK FOR MY MISTAKES FOR YOU!!!) .. Please keep replying!  
  
Comments? Reply them now after the tone… BEEP!!…  
  
(press reply… YOU CAN'T ACTUALLY DO THAT!! ^__'^ lmao!!) MATA! 


	10. Chapter 10 Return of the dead

I'm going to try something a little bit different in this chapter.. Imma do POV.. Or something like that.. SO I'm going to have the characters 'Point of view' In some parts to spicen up things.. Heh heh Wow…   
  
Oh yesh.. I thank you all for your replies on my last chapter though it was actually pretty short.. Domo Arigatou!   
  
So now Millie is off heading back to where they (Meryl and her) first originally started, and Meryl is left with Vash living temporarily in a Hotel with a old guy named Jake. The wonders of what's to happen is exciting me! OHHH and the guy in Vash's Room… I cant wait to see yall's replies when I uncover him!! MUWAHAAHAHAAAAAaaaa.. ::cough cough hack::.. MAN-IT .. Cant ever do a perfect evil laugh…  
  
Any way's.. Hope you'se all like dis chaptie! Hehehe!! ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 10~   
  
( Vash's POV)  
  
I watched Meryl as her eyes trailed after the bus disappearing into the shimmering heated sand. Her eyes looked beautiful. Yet. Its wasn't hard to tell she wasn't so happy. She had a frown on her face. Eyes now full or worry and her hand was gripped onto her bowtie at her chest. I always knew if she was overly reacted to something she had the urge to grip her bowtie. It made her look like a child. Worried and helpless in a way. At this moment I wanted to cradle her and tell her to put her worries aside. But I too was worried about Millie going off on her own. She too was a part of my life and.. I will miss her warm smiles and luminous laughs.   
  
Jake stepped up to Meryl and placed his hand on her shoulder. I watched as he smiled at her, the sun showing his toll of age and dry skin.  
  
"A smile is what you should have Ms. Meryl. You should wish your friend your out most luck on her journey and think about what good effects will become of her.." he chuckled lightly turning from them walking back into his hotel. I watched as Meryl's eyes lowered and her hair lightly brush across her face. Tears still seemed to stream down her face.   
  
Stepping up to her I put my hand on her cheek sliding it up into her hair lifting back the fallen locks. Her eyes met mine. She looked so distressed. All together I wanted to take her away from her sorrow but there's boundaries of a woman that you cant cross. Especially when their sad or stressed. You never really know how they'd react. I put on a light sheepish smile. I didn't care. I just want to make her happy. If it takes a few embarrassing moves to make her happy, I'll risk it.   
  
Meryl suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist leaning her head onto my chest. Her heart was beating at a fast pace. Her body trembled against mine and her sweet sent rose to meet my senses. I embraced her with what I could give. She's everything to me. I wont.. Let you go…   
  
(End of Vash's POV) ~~~~~~ (Meryl's POV)  
  
Just watching the bus disappear made me fell too distant from her. My partner. My friend. My hope. She was vanishing in the sand with a part of me. Millie. I promise I'll tell you everything.. I.. Already miss you..   
  
I felt tears spring to my eyes as I looked down. I felt lonely and naked without her by me. It was like the wind was toying with me brushing against my body reminding me that her warm body by my side was not going to be there.   
  
I looked up as Vash held my cheek. He looked just as hurt as me. His hand gave warmth to my tear stained face. A light smile grew on his lips. He looked beautiful. His smiles never seemed to crease their meaning's and neither do they not make you smile. Always warm and inviting. That's how he always was. Ready to invite you to his embraces and making a fool of himself to make you laugh. Handsome Vash. My Handsome Vash. I love you so much.   
  
I reached out to his waist wrapping my arms around him, pressing my body against him to give him my full embrace from my petite body. I must be like a child to him. I'm barely half his size and he always seems to notice my emotions. Besides he is older than me. Way older. Was I really like a child to him?..  
  
I felt his body press against mine as he returned my embrace.   
  
Always understanding. One of the things I love about him.   
  
( End of Meryl's POV)   
  
( I know these POV's are super short… BUT THAT'S ALL I COULD THINK OF!! ^'_^;;;;; )  
  
Finally after escaping each others grasp they both started to walk into the town. They both wanted to discuss what they were planning on doing from here on. In two days they we're going to leave. There was no question about it. And Vash wasn't going to involve anyone in this up coming dilemma. That man.. He was waiting for him and not Meryl. If only Vash he had stayed in his room. Or followed Meryl when she left. He could have faced the man. Get a clear look at his face. Was Knives really after him yet again?.  
  
They both walked into a old bar. They didn't want to disturb Jake. He already had people packing into his hotel that they didn't want to trouble him with their presence. This bar was halfway full. People chatting amongst themselves, the bar tending gossiping, and waitresses taking orders to their impatient customers. Now sat at a table Vash looked across to Meryl. She was already staring at him. Something wasn't right about her. It worried him.  
  
"We're leaving in two days.. I'm not sure yet where we're going.. But.. I just don't want it to be near this town or any town.." Vash said. Meryl nodded. Her eyes grew weary. She looked like she wanted to say something. Something she really wanted to tell him. But something was stopping her. "What's wrong Meryl?" Vash questioned he. He leaned a bit forward on the table as if he couldn't hear her clearly, though she haven't even began to speak yet.  
  
"You haven't… Told me what happened with your brother.. Vash.. When you came back.. I only saw him a few times when he was lying in your room unconscious … What happened? Why did he leave? Is he still thinking all human's are bad?" Meryl asked still with questions seeping into her head. Vash's eyes narrowed. His face was nearly turned upside down from a smile to a frown within seconds. Meryl hated when that happened. To her it was like her whole world was turning the wrong way. Well.. Vash was mostly her whole world now. She loved him and doesn't want to ever let him go. If he'd leave her… She wouldn't know what to live for. Of course there's Millie but.. She wasn't going to be there forever. She would have her child and then raise a family of her own. Meryl had family but they we're distant and kept to themselves. Matter in fact.. She barely knew her family.   
  
"Gomenasai.. I shouldn't have brought it up.. I'm sorry Vash.. I-" her emotions where catching up with her too fast. She caught the glance of Vash smiling at her. It was so relieving. Like Cold water running over your body in a hot day. Vash was her relic. And that's all she needed.  
  
"I should have told you both, You and Millie already. I've been keeping it to myself for so long. I didn't want to say it. I love my brother but I hate him at the same time. I want to kill him but I wish for him to live. I have so much mixed emotions for him, I'm afraid of saying the wrong things. When I brought him back I cared for him and tended to his wounds. But his heart is so tainted I wasn't able to wash his body of hate. I would give my life to make him see reality.. But then there would have been no meaning to my journey of trying to kill my brother. When he was healed. He would taunt me of me being with worthless spiders. I couldn't stand it. One day I punched him. I hated him. When he laughed and said I was worthless. I loved him. He didn't hit me. He stared at me while I lectured him hearing my every word. He listened for the first time." Vash said in a sort of low voice.  
  
Meryl thought about it. It could have been Knives was in shock when he hit him. But. To think he would have fought back would have been different. He was always going to be a heartless bastard in her heart but in Vash's he was his brother. And his adversary.   
  
"What happened after that?" Meryl asked. She was a bit impatient to know what happened. If Vash could have at least done something about his opinion on humans. But what was there to expect?. Knive's was truly a man without a heart. He was indeed beyond being human to her. He was a monster.   
  
"After laughing he left. I let him walk out the door behind me. What was I to do? Stop him and forcefully lock him up in a room?. That would make him worse. I didn't know what to do at that time…I really didn't know" Vash was saying as he leaned back in his chair a bit. He looked like as if he was struck down from his time of joy. All crease of happiness seemed to be forever lost in his expression. "Vash.." Meryl started without thinking. He was looking at her now. Once she called his name he almost lost all trail of thought.   
  
"Because you are here today.. You made a choice.. There are never two choices… There's to go with it.. or not.. But in this matter there's one for you, to stand down and wait… Maybe" her voice became a bit heftier, "This was fate.. And Fate will lead to your last decision " Meryl said smiling at him. Her smile brightened up the light around him giving a soft glow against his cheeks. What she said was right. Has he forgotten that there's always more then one way?. Never only having options?. How could he forget?!. Vash suddenly began to laugh. Meryl stared at him in confusion, "What? What is it?".  
  
"You never seem to surprise me.." Vash said quieting a bit. Meryl smiled. She too started to laugh. When they both broke out laughing. Mostly everyone in the room looked at them like they were crazy. A waitress severed them water and Vash had one of his favorite snacks. Yeah.. Who would have guessed.. "Doughnuts!!!" Vash yelled gobbling down the large plate full of them. Meryl's eyes became beady as she stared at him. "The wonders of how much this one typhoon can stick in his stomach… The world may never know.." she thought. She took one off the plate and rose it to her lips. Before she took a bite into it something caught her eye. It…It was that man from yesterday. The one she ran into. He was looking her way from the table behind Vash. His face was covered by a shadow and his arms was crossed over his muscular chest. Meryl's eyes seemed to stay on him. She saw him rise up out of seat and drop money on the table. The shadow on his face lifted almost past his dark blue hair. He was smiling at her. His lips began to move slowly. Meryl now in shock read them as best as she could,  
  
"You must be Meryl… My master has been waiting to see you and Vash… Why don't you be a good girl and kill Vash for him. He'd be at most grateful.."   
  
Meryl suddenly felt her body react on its own. Her arm began to tremble and her doughnut feel out of her grasp. Vash looked up at her. "Meryl?" he began to ask. Her hand swiftly led its way under the table sliding into her coat where she took hold of one of her ankle guns. She already had his finger on the trigger. "Ah….ahh…no.." she chocked trying to warn Vash. Vash's eyes grew wide he got up making the doughnuts fall off the table, "MERYL?!" he yelled. Meryl stood up quickly pointing her gun at Vash. She began to speak… But it wasn't her.. "Its been a while.. Vash.. The stampede…" she said now with a man's voice. "Vash the Stampede?!" The bar tender yelled. "AHH!! Lets get out of here!!" The people in the bar screamed. The people in the bar began to run out yelling and screaming out Vash's name, tipping over their drinks, making them smash against the floor. While they rushed out they practically knocked down anything in their past. Except the area around Vash and Meryl. "…No!.. Your.. Your.." Vash started to say stepping back making his chair tip over, "Legato?!".  
  
"That's right.. It is a honor.. We can finally meet.. Once more.." Meryl said now with her face growing bitter.   
  
Vash spun around. No one was there. Everyone was gone. When her turned back to Meryl was beside him having her gun pointed to his head as he looked forward towards the bar. "Listen closely.. Vash.. My master wishes to see you.. And if you don't cooperate.." Meryl turned the gun to her head.   
  
"No!! STOP! PLEASE! Leave her out of this!!" Vash pleaded. He heard Legato's laughter echo through Meryl. Vash closed his eyes tight. Shit! What was he to do?! If he would just knock that gun out of her hand…No! He cant.. Meryl has ton's more guns hiding under her cloak. Damn it!. Vash opened his eyes turning them to look at Meryl. Tears were streaming down her face. She was also trembling. "This woman of yours is very persistent Vash.." Legato said slyly through Meryl. … It was almost another one of those times. Back when he was stuck on that cliff with Legato. Vash had his gun pointed to his head and Legato was awaiting his death. If Vash wouldn't kill him.. Meryl and Millie would die. He could only think of one decision. To kill Legato. But it's different. He couldn't shoot the person who threatens to take their life or his. Though it was not her choice. She would be the one to die. Not Legato.   
  
"I'll go! Just leave the woman alone!" Vash yelled. It caught Meryl in surprise. Or.. At least… Legato.   
  
"You must go back to where you first shot your weapon. The first time you had intentions to kill with a false heart" Meryl said,   
  
"He will be waiting…"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
…^_'^ CLIFFHANGER!!!! …Hohohohohohohohohooo!!! ::covers her mouth with one hand as she laughs::..   
  
Ain't I just a evbil person?? Eh?? Lol ..well until next time meh friends… MATA!  
  
Comments: …..REPLY!!! 


	11. Chapter 11 The forgotten promise

Chapter 11  
  
Just as Meryl spoke, her gun fell out her hands and he whole body lost control, that she fell forward into Vash. Vash caught her. She was still conscious. "Vash…" Meryl began to say now back with her voice, "Vash I didn't mean to.." she stopped. She felt Vash's body trembling against her chest. Gathering her strength she looked up. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened. He was shocked beyond belief. His hands were shaking and his breath was inconsistent. Meryl felt lost. She didn't no what to say. She stared at Vash wanting his smile to come back. How could she had just let Legato control her body? She felt that she could gain control of herself but she was tied back for some reason. Vash lost his gaze and looked down at the teary Meryl. She was crying silently to herself. All at once he made a decision. He didn't want her to be involved with anything he was to go through. Staring at her his eyes began to lose focus. He was looking at Ren. He gasped and blinked out of the illusion. Meryl was embracing him.   
  
"Don't leave me.." she said as if she read his mind, "Please don't make me worry again..".  
  
Vash pulled away from her. He stared at her as she stared back. He could see how hurt she was. Just pulling away from her he saw her heart tare. His hands were now hanged lose at his sides. His body became weak. He knew why. He was going to leave her after all. He didn't want to but what would happen if she was to get in control of Legato again?! He was powerless to help her just now, how could he help her if it was to happen again?.   
  
"I cant…" Vash found himself saying, "I cant make you come.."  
  
"No! Your not making me come! I want to! Please Vash.. Please don't make me go through this twice! I.. I don't want to see you die all over again.." Meryl said trying to reach for him.   
  
Vash abruptly turned so that she couldn't touch her. He didn't understand what she meant at first. Then he thought of the times he saw her crying like this after his battle with his brother. She'd cry in her sleep. Dreaming about Vash never coming back to her, Dieing, lost or broken. Even after he came back to her those dreams still taunted her at night.   
  
Vash watched her as she slowly took her hand up at her chest gripping her bowtie. Quickly he took her hand and pulled it away from her chest. "Don't worry… I will come back.. I promise" he said in a low tone. His face was expressionless lost still in his thoughts, trying to focus on her now. He didn't want to do this. Of course he didn't! He would never want to see Meryl crying like she did before and he'd never want to see her look like how she does now. Why didn't he just kill the bastard in the first place?!   
  
( I like Knives, not for his butt-hole-ness but because if he were to change I think he'd be awesome!)   
  
It would be all over if he just pulled the trigger. Just watch him die under his already stained hands. Just.. Let his heart tare into millions of pieces. It would have been over. DAMN IT! Why couldn't he just have a normal brother then a psychopath?!.. Why could he… Have saved him.. And Ren?.  
  
Letting go of her he turned and walked out the bar. Meryl watched him slip through the western doors out into the sun. Her feet lost strength and she fell to her knee's. She lifted her hands to her ears, covering them as she hunched over, staring at the floor. She tried to whisper her plea's hoping Vash would come back into the bar and carry her away, but she couldn't speak. Tears swept down her face falling onto the wooden floor boards under her. Her hands slid down onto her face and she began to cry uncontrollably. He was gone.. He left her again..  
  
There was no one in the streets as Vash made his way out to where Meryl, Millie and Vash first entered the darn town. Once everybody knew Vash the Stampede was here they all fled to their house's or maybe even left the town. He kept thinking what he was right. If her took Meryl she'd be in danger. Killed even. Of course he didn't want that! But.. He-. He was cut off from his thoughts when he saw Jake standing in front of the entrance. He was hunched over on his cane smiling weakly as Vash approached.   
  
"Leaving again, eh boy?" Jake said with a soft chuckle. Vash couldn't smile. He couldn't even look up at the old man.   
  
"Yeah.." Vash said walking past him.   
  
( like that sexy way he answers when he serious? OH YESH, that 'Yeah' ^_~ )  
  
He heard the old man laugh softly. Just before the man turned away back to his hotel he noticed something. He turned to Vash, "Hey boy! Where's Meryl?! Isn't she coming with you?!". Jake stared after Vash. He didn't answer. He blinked as the sun was catching his eyes and shaded them with his hand. Vash was already too far away. Maybe he didn't hear him..   
  
Yeah.. He did hear him and he wished he didn't. He could have taken her if it didn't involve his past. He didn't want anyone to get infatuated with his past. Especially Meryl. The sun beamed down on him as if it was punishment. The wind caught up in the sand and rose up, hitting Vash. Vash slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his sunglasses, slipping them onto his face. He was full or regret and anguish. But it was for the best….  
  
Right?….   
  
As the bus traveled across the sand, Millie couldn't take her eyes off the town until it sunk into the sand. She still her hand on the window. When she turned around relaxing in her seat she breathed in catching her tears with her palm. She was full of regret. She felt like she was missing something. She knew what it was. Meryl. Vash and most importantly… Wolfwood.   
  
She put a smile on her lips like she'd always do. If she was smiling people would smile back. If she was sad people would be sad too. It was just like her older sister would say. 'Always smile. If you do you'll get smiles back! If you lose that radiant smile then you'll get a mirror looking back at you'. At first it took her a while to get it. But the answer is how you feel. If your feeling one way, it can help the person beside you feel the same. And that's what she had to do. Even though the person she was sharing the seat with her was a little kid who kept moving around and laughing for no damn reason.   
  
She found herself smiling.   
  
'Now's your chance to tell Vash, Meryl' she thought not knowing about Meryl's relationship with Vash.   
  
"Better keep your promise…Vash…" Millie said quietly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Would she be surprised to know what was happening while she rides a friggin bus, eh?! Lmao   
  
Heh.. Well.. THANKYOU SO MUCH cause I didn't even know I was blocking anonymous replies!!   
  
LMAO so thanks so much!! I give you'se props bud! ^_^   
  
Well anyway.. This is a sort of depressing chaptie. When I was thinking of this riding on my way to Wal-Mart I actually started to cry. Hahaha call me crazy but that's what happened. I found myself crying to something playing in my head. Heh.. If you imagine this happening in a episode I'd probably make you shed a couple tears too.. Lol  
  
ANYWAY I'm now excepting ANONYMOUS replies! Thanks to my buddy over there.. ::points :: ya you.. Uh huh.. No, not you mom…. Wait………. …………;; _ …. …….. ………..ANYWAY!!…  
  
Comments?: REPLY FAITHFUL COMPANIONS! ( lol ) 


	12. Chapter 12 Lost cause

Ok... For those who waited I thank you sssoooo much... Now.. Enough of me talking and on for what ya have been waiting for!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
Sand blew into Vash pushing him forward over the large sand duns in the forsaken desert he traveled in for years. The sun was as tormenting as ever against everything in the vast old desert. When Vash left the town behind him, he wasn't prepared for anything like he always has been. No food, water, money and not even a cloak to block the burning sun. He was still lost in thought as he was for the past few hours not thinking of himself. What if leaving Meryl behind was for the best? He had thought. Lagato and that man he could have killed to end all his misery? Or would it have ended all his misery? No nothing will ever end for Vash. If anyone met Vash, they could sense it from the start he was forever cursed. Vash had to know he was going to walk this path from the very beginning. Though for Knives it was a hunting game of torture and delight. He hated humans. He hated mankind. He hated this fitly planet. All he had to do know is get rid of his first obstacle. Vash.  
  
Vash looked over the desert as he reached the top of a sand dun he just climbed. He's been traveling head on without taking a break. He didn't want to take a break. To him he didn't want to risk it. He knew that someone could be trailing him or the faster he could get through this, the faster he can return to normal life. With Meryl. Or so he thought was normal. Perhaps that was the closest to normal he ever had been to. Yet there was facing what was between his goals that were troubling him the most. He'd have to meet the one person he hated. Yet, loved the most. Had the urge to kill and to save. His twin. His brother Knives.  
  
How much pain will this bastard keep causing until his satisfaction is creased?! Will it ever be creased? Is Vash's death the only cure to his evil incitement? Is he truly mad to the point he'd take his own life to end Vash's? Who knows what the crazy sick-o thought. (But he still is fffiinnneee...lol... anyway!! ^.^ )  
  
Vash's eyes began to sting. He wasn't just about to cry over his brother but the hot sun and his dry throat was catching him a headache. He'd left Meryl again like he did after the fight with 'Devil's eye'. Except this time the ending was all different. Why did it seem time was repeating itself? Vash had the glimpse of Meryl in his head just before he turned away from her in the bar after the incident with Lagato. Her face was troubled, twisted with pain and sorrow. He shook his head. He wanted to remember her smiling. Laughing and even getting mad at him for doing foolish things. But.. He couldn't.  
  
'I... I did the right thing.. It was best to leave Meryl in the town. It's safer. I won't have you get involved as far as this. I promise' Vash thought as he studied the tops of the duns beyond his. The ever lasting sea of sand in front of him seemed to sizzle under the blazing sun. Vash still saw this place as beautiful. The desert was told to be a large pathway to your future once you cross it, wherever you land. Vash knew what it meant. He's crossed this wasteland many times in his life and every time he did the tables turned and he was lead to a new destination.  
  
He felt his body tremble as a brush of wind hit his body. Then suddenly another brush hit him harder. He turned to face the wind. Just as he turned he staggered back as he faced a man who's eyes pierced into his.  
  
He was dressed in a Kimono and Hakama with a red and white belt made of thick rope tied around his waist dangling with large bells at its tips. His hair pulled back under his Chinese style hat and at his waist, pushed under his belt was two swords. Vash stared at him in fear.  
  
"You're! You're..." Before he could finish the man cut him off, "Forgive my lack of manners..." he smiled, "I am the Ninth Gun Ho Gun of the Jiginsan, trained by the masters of the Ito school.. I am Rai-dei, The Blade!"  
  
(NOTE: If you watch this episode this is actually what he says.. lol some of the stuff he says and Vash is off that episode.. I don't remember the name of the episode but you can gladly remind me if you want ^_'^ ;; also I might be misspelling Rai-dei but that's the closest I could think of.. )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meryl walked into her room slowly closing the door after her. It was already two hours when Vash left her. She had to lower the commotion in the town after it was heard that Vash the Stampede was in town. It took a while to convince the people to clam down. When they asked why she was acting weird before they left, she answered that she wasn't feeling well the other day and she was still sick. They took the bait. For a town it was easy to convince people here. Vulnerable and pathetic. No wonder they were over protective. They knew that they were Vulnerable and the new arrivals mixed in with them once they stepped into the town.  
  
Meryl leaned against the door behind her. She couldn't cry anymore. There wasn't any tears for her to weep. The man she cherished rejected her for her own good. But there was something she had told many times to Vash. Has he forgotten already? Did he forget what he promised her? How dare he leave her like she was some child not able to protect herself! She's more that you'll ever expect from such a small woman but yet she has her weaknesses. She knew Vash was only trying to protect her but... He never breaks a promise.  
  
Meryl felt her eyes sting and swell up. He body was weak and so was her spirit. "Vash..." she whispered.  
  
Forcing her to move she pushed off the door and flopped on her bed. Her life seemed empty. She had no one to talk to but Jake. Though half the time Jake is busy at his bar and taking reservations, she thought he had forgotten about her. And Millie? She's probably half way home already. How much she needed her right now. She truly was alone. This was something she wanted to stay away from since she was little.  
  
"You promised.." she began. She took her knees up to her chest and gripped onto the blankets under her to keep her from crying. "You promised you wouldn't leave me..".  
  
The memory of Vash making his promise ran through her head. She lipped his words slowly. She breathed in deeply and exhaled. Meryl made up her mind. She was about to cry all the way till he comes back. She was going to go after him. And if he tried to stop her, she's going to give him a lesson he will never forget. She grinned. Suddenly she heard chuckling around her.  
  
"That's right.. He left you and your all alone. Yet there is someone who would love your company.." A voice said behind her. Meryl spun around sitting up on her bed pulling out one of her Taringers pointing it toward the voice. The man smiled.  
  
"You're a beautiful spider..." He said, "And my brothers sent reeks on you... How about I take care of that?"  
  
"Knives?!" Meryl gasped. She quickly got to her feet. Knives smiled.  
  
"Worthless humans... Haven't you ever heard of respect your elders?" he said sliding his hand into his hair laughing, head back. From behind Meryl she felt the touch of cold steel at her back.  
  
"I wouldn't try it Meryl Strife.. My master is in need of you" the second voice said. Meryl recognized the voice. It was the same one that taunted Vash to kill him under the evening sky.  
  
"What do you want from me? Lure Vash to you by using me?! Pitiful! You could do better!" she yelled.  
  
She watched as Knives lose his expression. Yet he was still smiling. He reached out slowly, staring into her eyes snatching up her gun. He threw the gun like a useless toy behind him. Knives stepped up to her touching the edge of her chin with the side of his index finger.  
  
"Your right.. I can do better.. How about.. I take you.. Destroy this town and burn it to pieces! That would make him mad, wouldn't it?!" He began to laugh when he saw Meryl's shocked face, "Lagato, take her out into the west desert.. You know what to do with her.. But before you go.. I want her to hear what Vash hears all the time" He began to laugh again. Turning from them he walked out the door leaving it open. "STOP! PLEA-" Before she could finish she blacked out. Lagato hit he from behind with his fist into her shoulder..  
  
Meryl could hear Knives cocking his gun and his footsteps walking down the stairway. Suddenly cries broke out and gun shots were heard from all around. Screaming, people begging for mercy and children crying out for their parents. Meryl laid listening to the screams and moaning, she couldn't do anything! Damn it! She felt so weak and defenseless. She really wanted Vash now.. Not to save her, but to feel confident and secure again. Behind her Lagato picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Meryl hear Jake,  
  
"Please! Don't! I'll give you anything you want!!" Jake pleaded. Two more shots were heard. Then the crashing of glass against the floor and the sound of fire whipping around the room, smoke traveling up the stairway into her room. Then it was silent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vash slid back with his arms protecting his head as wind whipped about him with sand scratching into his skin. Vash charged at him trying to tackle him but the Gun ho Gun turned, dodging his attack and thrashed Vash's back with his sheath.  
  
"Is that all you got?! Cause me REAL harm!!" Rai-dei yelled as he jumped back releasing another shock wave slicing into the sand to Vash. Vash rolled to the side sliding down the sand dun he was on. Vash slowly stood up and looked up the tall sand hill to Rai-dei who was staring down at him not looking pleased.  
  
"Your nothing of what Lagato told me about" Rai-dei started as he sheathed his sword, "Master Knives sent me here to give you a small gift", He said reaching into his Kimono. He pulled out something, still clenched in his fist he laughed before throwing it down to Vash. Vash looked down at the object.. It was Meryl's bowtie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
..heh heh.. Ok... It's been a while since I wrote something and I'm rreaaallyy sorry for the wait... I'm not so happy about this chapter and I think I could have done better so Gomen for that too.. But I promise the next will be better and exciting... If you think this was fine arigatou!! I HAVE A LOT IN STORE FOR YOU!! YOSH! Until next time! MATTA NE!  
  
OH and I'll be looking forward for your comments!! ^__'^;; 


	13. Chapter 13 Sand

THIS ONE'S FOR THE READERS THAT I LOVE! Lol  
.O__O. ~!!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13~  
  
Vash's eyes wide in shock, stared down at the bowtie. There was no mistake about it. It was Meryl's. A small thin ribbon bowtie of dark navy blue. Vash bent down, picking up the ribbon still tied at its tips but it was torn. Like as if it was ripped off her neck. Vash's breath shook as he noticed blood at the torn tip's. His eyes darted up to Rai-dei.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MERYL?!!" Vash yelled at Rai-dei. Rai-dei only smiled, patting at his kimono on his chest.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Vash demanded, "Where is she?!". Rai-dei began to laugh franticly mocking Vash's weakness. If he didn't tell Vash he could have the chance to take him down. But teasing with him was fun. A wanted man, a known killer and a fluke, he truly looked vulnerable.  
  
"And if I don't?" Rai-dei mocked. Vash pulled out his gun pointing it towards Rai-dei.  
  
(Just in case I didn't mention it.. This is like a continuing of the ending to Trigun blah, blah, blah but Vash leaves his gun in the desert... Here he has it)  
  
"Are you going to kill me if I don't tell you? DO IT! I show you one little sign of that wretched woman and look at you! A true warrior would never let his feelings get in front of him! I can't believe, you, a wanted man is as weak as this! ITS RIDICULOUS" he laughed. Vash's eyes slowly moved down to the sand, his gun slipping slowly. In his hand he gripped Meryl's tie.  
  
"I'm not heartless like you. I wouldn't kill my comrade like you did" Vash said referring to fifth Gun Ho Gun 'E.G.-Mine'. Rai-dei stopped laughing.  
  
(I'm not sure but I think it's actually 'Igi-Mai' But I wouldn't think so... Sounds like a girl name...)  
  
"What are you talking about?! I never killed any of the Gun ho Gun's! Even if they did cause a threat to me I'd probably consider it" he continued to mock him. He placed his hand on his katana's hilt. Rai-dei became suddenly serious, "How dare you even accuse me!! A True warrior delectated to my lord, Knives! He warned me about your lie's, you insolent fool!" jumping down the sand dun halfway he began to run down the dun pulling out his sword from his sheath, "DDIIIIEE!!" he yelled out swiping his sword at Vash only steps away. All this happened too fast for Vash. He didn't even notice Rai-dei coming after him. He was faster and more powerful then before. This wasn't the same Rai-dei. Or was it? By impact Vash was directly hit. The sonic wind cut into his chest but because the instant Rai-dei attacks, Vash was able to avoid total damage leaving him with a semi-serious wound.  
  
"Kiiia!!!" Rai-dei yelled out taking a blow at Vash again. Vash saw this one this time. He wasn't about to get hit again.  
  
Suddenly as Vash stepped back his foot sank into the sand. A sandpit. Did Rai-dei intend for this to happen?! Vash turning to Rai-dei's attack was hit full force knocking his gun out his hand. Cuts formed all over his body and his chest was exceptionally damaged. Vash let out a cry as he flew back into the swilling sand. The cause of Rai-dei's attacks cause the pit to churn faster sucking Vash fast. Vash struggled to get out the pit but he was also still feeling the sting of Rai-dei's attack all over him. He stopped struggling. He knew that if he struggled any longer the pit swallow him in faster. Half his body was already sunk into the sandpit. Blood tinkled down him mixing into the now slowly churning pit. The sand made his wounds feel even worse. The pain bit into him but he's had worse. He wasn't about to let this get to him. The sound of Rai-dei's shoes on the sand before him became clearer as he came closer to Vash. He glared at the samurai towering over him only a couple feet away.  
  
"Your woman is not dead. Knives wanted her alive, though I'm not totally sure if he would have changed his mind. He personally went for her so things could be... Rather difficult for her" he snorted "Especially because there seems to be a connection between you two" Rai-dei finished laughing. Vash's teeth clenched. They must have seen them together more often now. DAMN, he left to protect her and all he did was leave her open for the kill!! He should have never left! He should have never....broken... his promise. Vash realized what he had forgotten. His promise. Maybe that was why Meryl was so persistent on him leaving or at least that was one of the reasons. Guilt filled him.  
  
"Though as weak as you are my lord wanted me to ask you.. Will you join us or die. You can always change you path" He said simply. Man... What kind of remorse does this guy have? Does he really think Vash would join his brother? Then again... Meryl... Hell no he wouldn't leave her.  
  
"My friend...People don't change their ways that easy" Vash said with a slight smile.  
  
"That's right!" Rai-dei said bending down on one knee, "What we are, are demons!" he pointed his sword at Vash. "What is your answer?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Before I tell you my answer can you answer some of my questions?" Vash asked seriously. The samurai couldn't turn down his offer. He was a bit impatient even for a samurai. "What is it?" he said not taking his eyes off Vash. Though Vash knew he was sinking he wasn't sinking fast enough to worry about drowning, half his body was still stuck in the sand and he was sinking by minutes. "Who are you really? Where is the real Rai-dei?" he said sternly.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
This chapter is actually longer but I made it into two cause, its-really- freaking-long! Lol so yeah.. Thanks for comment! And yes, if you wish.. I would love for you to look up his name for me.. ARIGATOU! Sorry for another long extended wait, its just If I don't get much comments I stop for a while.. a long while at times... SORRY AGAIN! But I'll try to keep up the pace.. Thanks for your support!  
~Kuritsutaru 


	14. Chapter 14 Sword or Truth?

..I just have a quote that I liked a lot that I'd like to share... o__o;;  
  
"Unless I grip the sword, I cannot protect you. While gripping the sword, I cannot embrace you..."  
~ (For got who did it) (heh, gomen)  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14~  
  
Rai-dei smirked "I am the one and only Rai-dei, true samurai over all... No one could ever take my place.. Why don't you just give in to your silly act and repent to lord Knives... He might even let you join us..." he said, "Tell me your decision!"  
  
"Wait! Why would Knives want me to join him so badly?! I refused him already, what does he want of me?" Vash asked, now impatient, "Where is the girl?!"  
  
"The girl might in the city east of here. As for other matters, why don't you ask your brother yourself once the right judgment..." Rai-dei said, "So what is it? Will you become a true warrior like us? Show us your true side! You have it in you! Stop being so weak and pathetic, join us!" he ended. Vash tilted his head.  
  
"I thought you were different from the last... But your both the same" Vash murmured.  
  
"What was that?!" Rai-dei yells. Out of the sand Vash quickly raised his hand that gripped his gun. His blue eyes turned cold. Rai-dei felt excitement flow through him. The look on his face was what he expected and wanted greedily. "This was the real Vash people talked about! This is your real self!" he shouted.  
  
Millie stepped off the bus; it was a short break before setting off to her home. She couldn't stop thinking of her friends she was going to see again and her family waiting for her but Meryl and Vash never slipped her mind. Millie looked over the desert. She walked slowly, stretching a bit and then rubbed her stomach. She's been traveling for some time now and so far it was a non-stop ride till now. It was hot like usual and people were complaining already about multiple things. Going in her pockets she pulled out some candy. She began to take off the wrapper when she noticed a hungry child sitting against the bus watching her unwrap the candy. He looked alone and ragged. She couldn't help to turn away. Millie smiled, walking up to the little boy holding the candy out to him. The boy took the candy happily and smiled up at her. A chill came over her as her eyes met the little boy. Millie paused. She trembled as she slowly pulled her hand away from the boy. This.. This was just like what Wol-..."Miss? You ok? We're leaving soon" the conductor said leaning out the bus, looking at her with a concerned face.  
  
"Oh Yes! I'm fine" she began to laugh scratching the back of her head. She suddenly heard a shout behind her. "Hey look! There's something in the desert!" a passenger cried. The man's cry caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Yeah.. It looks like metal... He- Hey! It's coming this way!" someone joined. Millie turned to the passengers who were looking towards the direction away from the bus. She walked up beside them, like some other passengers did. Almost a mile away a shining object moved towards them. Millie's eyes fixed on it. Her eyes widened.  
  
"This...Is...Just like before..." she thought. The traveler beside her stepped forward squinting his eyes.  
  
"It looks like... a priest?!" he said.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow.. I actually did two chapters in one day.. WOOT WOOT! Time to sleep! (11:21pm) lmao! Oh and thanks, really, for your support.. I probably wouldn't have started again if I didn't know I had such big fans.. THANKYOU! Oh, HAHAHAHA Cliffy!!  
  
~Kuritsutaru 


	15. Chapter 15 Illusions

Today (Feb 1st) I looked over my last few chapters and saw MAJOR mistakes, so I corrected them... I was half asleep after all... lmao! Anyways I still have a LOAD to lay on you and so.. I'm so happy 'L' (You know who you are) that you like meh story and thanx for your help.. SO! Did you all squeal when the unknown man with SHINNY thing came in.. Most of you probably think 'I KNOW WHO IT IS!' but...IM NOT TELLING YOU NOW! MUWAHAHAHAHA!! Ok.. ON WITH STORY! O___O  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15~  
  
Millie started to shiver. Her heart pounded rapidly and her hands clenched at her chest. Tears wielded in her light blue eyes. Was this.. Real? Is it really him?! Millie didn't know what to do. Her head was swarming with thoughts.  
  
He was dead... What's going on? Who is that? Is it really-  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood!!" she yelled. She couldn't help herself anymore. She had to see if it was him. Quickly Mille made her way down a sand dun, sliding, burned by the hot sand against her skin. Millie didn't mind it. If it really was Wolfwood she would walk to him bare footed. Tears streamed down her face as she made her way over to whatever it was now waiting for her. The conductor and passengers yelled out for her to return to the bus.  
  
"Wait! Miss! Hold it! It's dangerous out there! There's no telling what could happen!" the bus driver yelled. Millie could hear him but she just kept jogging to her destination. Wolfwood. Or was it? The sand made it difficult for her to see clearly and not to mention the occasional climbing and sliding down hills. Finally she decided to stop and walk her way down to the man. He stood looking the other way, carrying a large wrapped cross strapped to his back but the top revealing a silver shine where it was ripped. He wore exactly what Wolfwood had worn, dark navy blue clothes and black boots. Its must be him! His hair shined in the sun of black and a shade of dark blue. Millie started at him in disbelief. She took in a deep breath silently from the jog.  
  
"Mr.... Mr. Wolfwood?" she said in both joy and fear. She could have walked into a trap. Besides, Wolfwood is dead. How could this be-  
  
The man turned to her slowly, light reflecting of his black shades. He moved his cigarette away from his mouth with two fingers and shifted his shades, lowering them down his nose. His Hazel eyes turned to her. Millie stared at him shocked.  
  
"Hmn? Who are you?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
Meryl rode in front of Legato already entering the ruined town Dankin on a Thomas. (Just in case you don't know what it is it's a pack animal... like a mule, seen on the first episode) Knives was no where to be seen. He was most likely still destroying Ace town or deciding how to take down his brother next. Jake... She wondered if he was still alive. Meryl woke up only moments ago. She had a tear stained face, tied up at her hands and bobbed. She had freedom to her feet, but running from her captive wasn't going to do much now. She stared at the destroyed buildings; blood stained streets and ruined caverns. Bodies laid aside the street, lined in front of houses, their corpses lingered with the stench of death and decay. Meryl closed her eyes. She couldn't take it. The smell of the week old bodies cooking in the sun made her stomach turn. Not to mention the grief stricken faces of children lying beside their parents. Most of the bodies were missing parts, clothing or shot so much, their blood and wounds made it impossible to come up with a description. How could Knives do this?! He really was mad!. Meryl shivered. She knew why he was doing this. Just the sight of this will tare down Vash. Knives wanted this. He knows he will come for her. And this will taunt Vash not the least.  
  
Legato, controlling the reins of the animal pulled to a stop. Toward the end of the city some buildings still stood. Or at least the some that was still intact. Legato shifted off the Thomas and reached for Meryl. As weak as she was from the hit to her gut she struggled to get free as Legato lifted her onto his shoulder.  
  
"Hold still if you want to live" he told her. Meryl struggled anyway. Like he was actually going to kill her... Knives wouldn't allow it... Right?. Legato hit the Thomas, setting it off into the town. If she tried to escape she'd have to walk or run. Either way her captives would have her in no time. Legato stepped in front of a bar, his boots clacking against the sandy wooden floor at the entrance. He walked in, setting her down on top of the bar counter. She looked so small sitting there. It made Legato look like a giant. He smiled at her. She stopped resisting him. At least for now. The bar was dust filled, sun entering through holes on the roof, the wooden floor busted and furniture broken and scattered all over. Surprisingly there was no sign of blood here but gun shells and the smell of liquor. Legato pulled a chair in front of her and sat down facing Meryl. He crossed his arms looking up at here. Meryl glared down at him and turned her face away from him.  
  
"My master plans on killing your loved one Meryl Strife" Legato said closing his eyes, "What will you do if you see him again?" he asked Meryl. Meryl ignored him. She knew he was teasing her. If he wanted her to answer he would take the cloth wrapped around her mouth. Meryl didn't want to think of Vash dead. She didn't want it to cross her mind. All she really wanted was to escape and get to Vash before anyone else would meet him or anything have to do with his twin, period.. She trembled. The sky had already lightened and the room was getting cold. It would be a day she was captured. She was stripped over her weapons earlier. Legato must have searched her when she was knocked out.  
  
"Master Knives has mentioned you before" Legato started, "He said that your Vash's woman... Is that true?" he said cocking his head to one side now looking at her. Meryl closed her eyes still ignoring him. Suddenly her stomach growled aloud. Legato laughed. Meryl blushed looking at him furiously. She stared at him while he laughed. He looked different laughing. He wasn't in his serious 'My master' stage. He actually...Looked normal. The wooden doors of the bar swung open and Knives walked in along with a man carrying a saxophone. She knew this man! His name was...Midvalley! She saw him on the day-  
  
"Did she cause you any trouble, Legato?" Knives asked smiling. Legato, already on his feet bowed, "No master Knives" he said. Knives didn't even look at Meryl. Midvalley followed him and glanced up at Meryl. He smiled.  
  
"Meryl, I presume..." he said grinning.  
  
'You know me! You were there when Vash shot-' Meryl paused in her thoughts. That's right. Both of them were dead. What exactly was going on?.  
  
(Next chapter is up!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OI! CHAPTER UPDATE! WOOT WOOT! So yeah it's another one of those splitter chapters cause I just kept writing and writing... Until I noticed how many pages it was.. Lmao! HAPPY READING! Oh... and yeah... I still love Knives, don't get me wrong.. *huggles a plushy doll of Knives* 


	16. Chapter 16 Intimidation plans

Phew! This ones out for you lenne! o_o!! SO yeah.. its my 16th chapter!!! I mean.. WOW! I never thought it would go as far as four!! XO lmao! Anyway... ENJOY!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meryl noticed Knives watching her. She glared at him. She wasn't about to show him tears to please the bastard. Meryl lowered her eyes. Her stomach growled again. Knives walked over to her. His companions watched him expressionless. She watched as Knives went in his left pocket pulling out a small pocket knife. Fear grew in her eyes as he walked over to her. When he was beside her Meryl held her breath. Knives bent close to her. Meryl about to yell stopped as knives pulled an apple from behind the counter. He sliced the apple into six pieces then sat in the chair Legato had set in front of her.  
  
He ate the pieces in front of her taking his time as Meryl watched him eat to the last three pieces. Legato from behind her lifted her up unexpectedly to a bar stool beside Knives. He removed the cloth fro Meryl's mouth and backed away. Knives smiled at Meryl.  
  
"My brother is a fool. He should have killed me while he could" he said thrusting his knife into the shot up table beside them. Meryl twitched closing her eyes at the sound of the knife hitting the table. When she looked up at Knives he held a piece of apple to her mouth. Meryl glared at him, glancing at the apple piece and him. She couldn't take her hunger anymore and snatched the apple piece with her teeth chewing it up, face turned from Knives. She heard Knives chuckling.  
  
"Vash has no idea what is in store for him... And you are my lure" he said grinning. Meryl turned to him, "Coward! How could you steep so low as using me to come to you?! Haven't you had enough of torturing him?!" Meryl snapped. Knives leaned back in his chair.  
  
"You humans are the cowards. Running from your desolate planet that you all destroyed yourselves! You should have all died from your own filth! Yet you come to conquering over anything inhabitable" he said picking a piece of apple from his hand. He leaned over to her again. Meryl glared at him.  
  
"Vash offered to help you, he even-" just as Meryl started to protest Knives slapped her.  
  
"Quite bitch!" he yelled, "He should have killed me! This was his mistake! His mistake to even let me live! I'll keep coming for him and I'll never change my mind! You humans are nothing but insects growing uncontrollably!". Meryl turned back to him slowly, trembling at the sting on her cheek, tear forming in her eyes.  
  
"But don't worry.." he continued, "I'll take care of you all soon"  
  
~~~~Vash climbed out the sand and faced Rai-dei. He stared down at his body. Moving to Rai-dei's side he bent down checking his pulse at his neck. He was still alive. Vash shot his shoulder but he was afraid he had hit his heart. Rai-dei coughed blood as he awoke from shock. He turned to Vash.  
  
"Lord Knives said you'd be a coward but I didn't expect this.." he said. Vash closed his eyes at the sound of his brothers name. He stood up and grabbed his things. Rai-dei slowly lifted himself to look at Vash.  
  
"You haven't finished me yet! Kill me! Prove your not a coward!" he barked. The blood on his Kimono began to spread every time he moved. Vash pushed up his glasses and turned walking towards Dankin. (The city Meryl's at... Just incase you forgot already)  
  
"I don't kill to prove myself a warrior, A warrior proves himself in battle.. And you have lost" Vash said. Rai-dei became furious.  
  
"If you don't kill me your woman will die!" Rai-dei yelled. Vash stopped. His hands clenched at his sides. He stood against the desert wind. Rai-dei grinned. Rai-dei wasn't about to give in. Just as Rai-dei began another threat Vash turned to him. He walked back up to him and punched at his face. Rai-dei not expecting anything hit the sand. He was knocked out cold.  
  
"Not if I can get to her first..." he said turning back to the direction of Dankin.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
oooouuuuuuu!! Knives ish so cruel... *has heart eyes* lol! Im planning on making the next chapter (or maybe even chapters) so exciting... I promise to try not to leave you at a cliffy.. (*laugh evily behind computer screen*) .. *innocent eyes* so Review and I might reply to you in my chapters!! THANKS AGAIN LENNE! 


	17. Chapter 17 The living dead

I never wrote this before but.. here it goes...  
  
I don't own Trigun.. If I did I'd be a billionaire around now making this as an anime and not a story...  
  
Ok? There we go! Now you know.. (lmao) Oh... and yesh Lenne.. That chapter *wipes tear* was definitely dedicated to you.. *huggles ya* DOMO! (this ish a long chapter!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Chapter 17  
  
Millie stared up at the man.  
  
"Wolfwood..." she whispered. Wolfwood stared at her. He puffed his cigarette again and threw it to the ground rubbing it with the heel of his boot. He placed one of his hands in his pocket looking back up at Millie. She was in tears.  
  
"Are...you o-" just before he finished talking Millie hugged him laughing and crying at the same time.  
  
"Whoa... Whoa! Is something the matter?! Are you in trouble?" he asked looking around cautiously (lol). Millie backed away and bowed politely. It left Wolfwood confused. She wiped her tears and smiled again.  
  
"It really is you Mr. Wolfwood!" she said holding her hands at her chest. Wolfwood scratched his head.  
  
"That's my name!...Um...but.. Sorry... Do I know you?" he asked with a sort of confused smile. Millie was shocked. He didn't remember her! This was Wolfwood right?. Millie stared up at him. He was so handsome and bright like she remembered him. It had to be Wolfwood but... Why doesn't he remember her?  
  
"I'm... Millie Thompson... You really don't remember me?" she asked sadly. Wolfwood chuckled lightly,  
  
"I'm afraid I don't... I don't think I ever met you before..." he said. Millie's eyes began to fill with tears again.  
  
"A- Hey wait... Don't cry! Your smile suits you better" he said smiling waving his hands in front of him to stop her from crying. Millie looked up at him still teary eyed. She jumped on Wolfwood hugging him, nearly tackling him down making him drop his cross like weapon 'The punisher'. It fell with a loud crash, seemingly the desert shook from underneath them. Wolfwood struggled to get free but her hugs were like iron! He sighed.  
  
"Um Miss.. Can you.. Let go of me... I'm kinda in a hurry" he said. Millie let go of him. To her it seemed he had amnesia or it was a man faking it. She wasn't about to let him go until she knew the truth. If it was a trap... She could handle it... Maybe.  
  
"Where you headed?" she asked happily. Wolfwood breathed in gulps of air.  
  
"Actually" he started picking up his Punisher, "I'm looking for a man.." he said now dusting himself off.  
  
"Could that be.. Vash?" she asked still happily. This moment was unreal. She might even just wake anytime now. At least she could enjoy this dream while it lasted. Wolfwood looked surprised.  
  
"How did you know...I was looking for Vash... The Stampead? He asked her looking seriously. Millie cocked her head to a side smiling.  
  
"Just a thought!" she answered. Wolfwood's eyes lowered. "I know!" Millie said not noticing, "You can come with me on the bus on my way home! I can get the driver to stop in the passing town and we could look together! Don't worry! I'll pay for you!" she said cheerfully grabbing his hand dragging him back towards the bus. Wolfwood was silent. He had a shady look on his face. Something wasn't right.  
  
~~~~~Meryl sat in a chair in the corner of the bar room. Sat beside her was Legato. Midvalley and Knives was in a room behind the bar. She could hear them talking but to her ears it was mumbling. Legato fed her the last of the apple. After Knives slapped her he threw the apple pieces at Meryl then left into that room with Midvalley. Legato picked up the pieces, not bothering to clean them off and fed them to her. It wasn't like he cared. Meryl didn't know really why he even started to feed her. He even gave her a shot glass of beer. It stung her throat as she drank it but it might be her last drink for a while. She didn't let go of the offer. Legato looked expressionless most of the time with her. At least he wasn't making fun of her again. Meryl's eyes tightened as she drank the last of the beer. Legato smiled.  
  
"You are maybe the first to live talking back to my master..." he said placing the glass beside his chair, "Not counting Vash of course..." he grinned. Meryl glared like usual. Her cheeks still stung from when Knives hit her. Her eyes grew weary from her tears and her wrists burned from the ropes. She felt miserable and still hungry. How much longer must she stay here? Would she really be able to get away in her condition?. Meryl's face relaxed. She couldn't keep up her glare much longer. She was already starting to feel weak but not vulnerable as much as she is now. She'd kick and scream as much as she could if anything were to happen. When she decided to look for Vash she didn't expect this to happen but like Millie sometimes said her 'Expect the unexpected'.  
  
Legato sat back in his chair crossing his arms once again. He too seemed somewhat tired. Either that or tired of watching over her. Meryl looked down staring at the floor. There was few candles lit a one lantern in the room. The cold air bit at her skin and she was already shivering. Meryl eyed Legato, still looking down. He had his eyes closed. He looked like he was asleep but she wasn't going to try to escape. Meryl looked for any signs on him that showed he was dead (meaning because he already is...or is he?). There wasn't a single mark on him but the small scare of a bullet wound on his forehead. Did he have a Metal plate in his head or something? How could he have survived a shot to the head from Vash? She watched him die when she was being attacked by mind controlled citizens of where she last saw him.  
  
Meryl stared at the scare. She wanted to check if there was a clue of metal underneath his skin. She moved closer, lifting out her seat little by little careful not to disturb him. Lifting her tied hands she reached out to touch the spot of his last death. Meryl closed her eyes. If he were to open his eyes, he'd attack her or push her down. She was ready for impact. Inches away from his scare she stopped. She suddenly couldn't move! She totally forgot about his mind control ability. Meryl trembled. She looked at Legato who was staring up at her. He looked angry.  
  
"I'm not made of metal Miss Meryl..." he grabbed her writs with one hand and flung her to her seat. The chair hit the wall behind her not making her fall back but the wood bruised her body.  
  
"And yes... I did die..." he grinned.  
  
~~~~Vash entered Ace town's region. As he came closer and closer to the town, smoke caught his senses.  
  
"No..." he whispered. Vash sprinted off to the smell of smoke. He hopes it wouldn't be what he expected. Just as he reached the Towns gates he stopped. He stared in shock of the town. It was destroyed. The towns people laid on the roads, scattered and mutilated. Smoke arose from houses and every building around him was almost totally destroyed. Vash turned to Jake's bar. It was still standing but mostly burned. Without thinking he ran in looking for Jake. Vash looked over the ruined bar. Nothing. Everything was ash. He looked to the bar and noticed a hand from behind the counter. Vash studied the burned finger tips and dried blood from underneath it. Tears dripped down the side of his chin. Uncontrollably Vash suddenly kicked broken furniture and bricks that had fallen off the building yelling and screaming.  
  
"WHY?!!" he screamed, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME BROTHER?!" He fell to the floor on his knees. He bent over pounding on the ash filled floor. Still crying uncontrollably he lifted himself to his Knees and yelled on top of his lungs.  
  
From the far side of the village a woman sat in the sand. At the sound of Vash screaming she smiled lifting herself off the sand. Her brown hair straight hair covered one eye and the other glittered in the moonlight. She shifted her hat from the wind and turned walking down the sand dun she stood on, the wind fluttering her trench coat.  
  
"Its my turn Vash the Stampead..." she whispered.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Would you look at this... ANOTHER CHAPTER! heh heh.. I got in another writing spree after reading my first comment and listening to the beginning of Trigun...(looking at some pictures too).. Man... I said I MIGHT leave you at a cliffy... But man! I left THREE cliffy's on you all.. MUWAHAHAHHAHA!! My evilness is ssooo pure.. lmao! Welp.. I probably wont update until a while from now cause I practically wrote THREE chapters in one day so.. I know your going to hate me for waiting to see what happens next.. HAHAHAA! *points and laughs at you*... oh, question...Is it Gung ho guns or Gun ho guns? OK! MATTA!  
  
~Kuritsutaru 


	18. Chapter 18 Heart of steal

I finally did a chapter. I apologize again and I hope you like this chapter... Most important part of the mystery of this story... heh, enjoy!

Vash staggered out of the bar. His stomach was turning, his head was pounding of thoughts of the people who once walked around him happily, living their normal lives but now graveled to the ground frozen in death. He turned up the street. He was so dazed he was in a calm shock. He moved slowly, finding his path through the broken street. His eyes looked over the small children lying beside their parents forever now sleeping with no future to look up to. He started to lose energy in his legs again, ready to drop to the floor like a weight and waste away at any chosen spot. Vash heard a woman's laughter. Just as he looked up at the woman standing in front of him he was knocked to the ground being jabbed in the jaw.

Turning as he hit the ground Vash managed to keep his mind set, palms hitting the street first and boosted to a flip. Landing on his feet he drew his gun. There at point blank the woman stood in front of him still, his guns tip at her forehead. She grinned at him.

"Well, well... You look like you just lost your best friend, Vash the Stampede" the woman teased.

"Dominique" he whispered in alarm. Dominique pushed back her hair with one hand revealing her eye patch. She looked just the same as she was before. The only change was her coat. Before when Vash had seen her last, pinned to the wall beside Monev, her coat stained with blood. Now the coat was full blown crimson red.

"Are you going to try to kill me too?" Vash asked in a low tone. Dominique took two steps back. She closed her eyes and looked up at the night sky. A harsh wind passed through them, pushing open her coat revealing her clothed body in the inside. Vash gasped. He staggered back, trembling in shock. He heard Dominique laugh.

"We are all monsters... I didn't come here to try to kill you... I came to put you in your grave Vash... The Stampede" she said lowering her head glaring at Vash with a grin across her lips.

(Recap- ) Meryl stared at the scare. She wanted to check if there was a clue of metal underneath his skin. She moved closer, lifting out her seat little by little careful not to disturb him. Lifting her tied hands she reached out to touch the spot of his last death. Meryl closed her eyes. If he were to open his eyes, he'd attack her or push her down. She was ready for impact. Inches away from his scare she stopped. She suddenly couldn't move! She totally forgot about his mind control ability. Meryl trembled. She looked at Legato who was staring up at her. He looked angry.

"I'm not made of metal Miss Meryl..." he grabbed her writs with one hand and flung her to her seat. The chair hit the wall behind her not making her fall back but the wood bruised her body.

"And yes... I did die..." he grinned.

Meryl trembling in pain let out a small moan and slowly sat up in the chair she hit. She looked up at Legato as he stood. His face was twisted in anger. Why was he so mad at her? It's not like she tried to kill him. If he could read his mind, he should have known her intentions.

"What-" Meryl paused wincing in pain.

"What am I?" Legato read her thoughts, "I am what you see. I am the insect you watched die by Vash but" Legato leaned down, his face beside hers and whispered "-I am reborn again as something better. I am Legato. I am the clone of what was not real, I am real now. I will fulfill my master's wish. I will kill Vash the Stampede"

His words bit into her heart, tears forming in her heart. From behind the bar, watching them she hear Knives chuckle.

"As you wish" Legato said suddenly taking her tied hands and pulling them into his coat onto his chest. Meryl yelled at first but then stared at Legato's chest. Her hands moved to the beat of the metal object underneath her hand. The several warm cords connecting to the object continued into his chest, metal rings inclosing the openings of where they were inserted. Scars still not fully closed stitched with wire string ran across his chest, his skin blue and purple of bruises and sores. Meryl tried to speak but she could only manage small sounds. Tears rolled down her eyes. It was horrible and sad.

"How do you like it?" Knives said aloud to Meryl, "He is no longer like you insects who craved your own destruction. He is closer to what me and my brother share. He's almost perfect!"

Vash stared at the metal cage enclosing on a black heart. It pumped steadily, the cords shifting at the beat. Dominique ran her finger on the metal plate and smiled up at Vash.

"We are demons Vash! Its time you except your fate or join us. The woman's life depends on both you're answer. Vash started to tremble.

"Are you scared Vash! Answer m-" she stopped. Vash had a small glow in his eyes.

"Ah... So this... Is the Vash you're brother wanted to see.." she smirked

Whelp, Hope you guys enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Surprised? lol You're probably all like, holy crap! Are you friggin serious! Well.. It gets better my friends. See ya next chaptie! Leave a comment, ne?


End file.
